Hermione ¡¿Nott!
by curious creature
Summary: A la altura de su quinto año en Hogwarts, Hermione Jane Granger es la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, y novia de su otro mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley; además es considerada la mejor bruja de su edad. Sin embargo hay algo que nadie sabe acerca de esta hija de muggles… pero Bellatrix Lestrange piensa que ya es tiempo de que se sepa, de que ella lo sepa.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Esta es la primera historia que subiré a fanfiction, pero ya la publiqué en y está terminada, pero no la subiré completa de una vez. Espero que si alguien se interesa quiera dejar un review *-* ¡por favor! Si veo aceptación por parte del público (xD sí, es un show para mí) subiré el próximo capítulo.

**Capítulo 1: Enterándome. **

Acababa de regresar a mi casa para la navidad, y me sorprendió no encontrar allí a mis padres. Comencé a buscarlos preocupada, hasta que reparé en una nota sobre un mueble de la cocina:

_ "Sentimos mucho no estar allí para cuando regresaras cariño, pero surgió una situación complicada y tuvimos que salir muy repentinamente. _

_Llegaremos antes de la cena, sí?_

_Besos."_

Bien, llegarán para la cena pero, ¿qué es ese asunto tan repentino e importante? No tenía sentido… Pero de repente se escuchó la puerta de la entrada, interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones.

-¿Herm? ¿Dónde estás? –se escuchó la voz de mi madre desde la sala.

-En la cocina, ya voy –dije contenta porque al fin los volvería a ver. Pero no fue exactamente eso con lo que me encontré.

-Mamá, papá ¡¿Qué está haciendo Bellatrix Lestrange aquí?!

-Querida, cálmate ¿quieres? Con Bella y tu… padre tenemos que decirte algo –¿por qué dudó tanto antes de decir padre?

-Quizás sería mejor que se lo dijeran ustedes sin mí –dijo Bellatrix con tristeza… ¿qué quieren decirme…? ¿Por qué Bellatrix está…?

-Tal vez… ven mañana para la cena, ¿sí? –dijo mi padre como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-Por supuesto, yo… les deseó suerte… -y se desapareció luego de dirigirme una mirada suplicante… ¡¿Bellatrix Lestrange tratando así a una sangre sucia y a unos muggles?!

-Linda…

-Qué está pasando… -susurré.

-Nosotros… no somos tus verdaderos padres –me soltó mi papá desviando la mirada.

-¡¿Cómo?! –exclamé escandalizada. ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! ¿Ellos… no son mis padres?

-Yo… no soy quien tú crees –me dijo esta vez mi madre mirándome fijamente -. No soy un muggle, soy skib – me quedé muda ¿mi madre… hija de magos? -. Así que Bella recurrió a mí cuando… -y se le quebró la voz. ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Quiénes son mis verdaderos padres?!

-¿Quiénes son mis verdaderos padres? –pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-Yo solo sé que Bellatrix Lestrange es tu madre; ellas son primas, Hermy, lo demás lo manejan entre ellas –dijo mi padre.

Eso no es posible… ¿mi madre… Bellatrix Lestrange? ¿Soy prima de Draco Malfoy? Pero… ¿y mi padre?

Me quedé observando a mi madre esperanzada de que me saliera con que era mentira, o por lo menos me diera más información, pero seguía sin poder creer que esto no fuera una broma de mal gusto.

-Tu padre era un mago, Hermione, uno sangre pura, al igual que Bella, pero ni siquiera sabe que tú existes, bueno, que tiene una hija.

-¡¿Por qué me lo dicen ahora?–Pregunté molesta y dolida–! Podrían haberlo mantenido en secreto por siempre, o habérmelo contado cuando era más pequeña, o a los once… no sé, haberme dicho que era adoptada o algo así ¡¿Por qué me lo dicen ahora?!

-Porque Bella quiso. Nos llamó está mañana y nos pidió que almorzáramos juntos para discutir sobre ti. Ella siempre ha estado pendiente, Hermy… de por sí te adora, está orgullosa, te lo juro… pero como sabía que tú de todos modos eras feliz, no quiso interrumpir aquello. Pero ahora tenía que decírtelo.

-¡¿Y por qué?!

-Vamos, Herm tranquila… -me habló mi padre por primera vez mirándome a los ojos. Los tenía llenos de lágrimas.

-Papá… -murmuré antes de lanzarme a sus brazos a llorar. Nos quedamos así por un rato. ¿Qué significaba esto entonces? ¿Por qué ahora me lo dicen, qué pasó que tuvo que hacerlo, y qué pasará ahora?

-Linda… lo más probable, y lo más seguro para ti es… -me dijo mi madre con la voz quebrada– que te vayas a vivir con Bella…

-Pero no quiero… -dije entre sollozos aún abrazada a mi padre.

-Nosotros tampoco, linda pero es lo más seguro…

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Cuál es el peligro?

-Eso te lo tiene que explicar ella, ¿sí? Mañana luego de cenar.

-Bien… -dije recelosa.

La cena estaba tensa, Bellatrix a penas sí me miraba de vez en cuando a la cara, y se apartaba inmediatamente, avergonzada. Yo no sabía cómo mirarla; ella no era nadie para mí, solo la tía de un imbécil, una mortífaga adoradora del innombrable… mi madre estaba sentada a mi lado.

Pero llegó el final, y mis padres se fueron a acostar, dejándonos a ambas incómodas mirando hacia otro lado, hasta que ella rompió el desagradable silencio.

-Hermione… yo… lo siento tanto… de verdad no sé cómo decirte nada…

-No tienes mucho que decirme, solo el por qué tengo que irme –le dije fríamente sin mirarla aún.

-Corres peligro aquí, además… yo… quisiera conocerte un poco más… y… creo que debería contarle a tu padre de tu existencia.

-¿Y quién es él? –inquirí ya desesperada.

-Él es… el padre de Theodore Nott –dijo observándome por primera vez a los ojos.

-¡¿Nott?! –exclamé prácticamente horrorizada…

-Sí…

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Él aún no se casaba cuando la madre de Nott se embarazó, unos meses antes de ti. Fue una "noche de alcohol"; nosotros éramos algo así como novios, todos creían que nos íbamos a casar, mis padres estaban de acuerdo, pero luego de eso yo di un no rotundo, así que quedó decidido que en unos meses se casaría con la madre de Theodore. Pero en su despedida de soltero, él se fue de la fiesta que habían organizado sus amigos y me visitó. Me pidió disculpas un millón de veces, pero yo no cedí. Hasta que… no pude, yo lo amaba con toda mi alma Hermy. Accedí a ir a tomar algo con él, como nuestra propia despedida… –y se detuvo. No era necesario que terminara de todos modos, pero… no me lo terminaba de creer–. Luego, cuando me enteré de que existirías tú, en la primera persona en quien pensé fue en Jane; ella se había casado hacía unos meses, y querían tener hijos pero su esposo resultó ser estéril. Me fui por un año a Francia, y para cuando volví todo volvió rápidamente a la "normalidad". Pero te juro que nunca dejé de pensar en ti, en ningún momento. Te visitaba todos los meses, hasta que cumpliste cuatro años. Luego te observaba cada domingo desde la distancia… y llamaba a Jane todas las tardes para que me contara con todo detalle tu día… yo… yo en serio lamento haber perdido todo ese tiempo sin tenerte conmigo, Hermione… y aunque no me sentí muy bien con que quedaras en Griffindor… estoy muy orgullosa de ti, siempre lo he estado y… –y se le quebró la voz… ¿cómo podría odiarla? Se me hacía imposible pero… pero… ser medio hermana de Theodore Nott no me hacía ninguna gracia…

* * *

¿Tomatazos? cualquier señal de vida sirve, ¡de verdad! Acepto quejas constructivas y saludos, pero como la historia ya está terminada... ¿quién sabe? Si hay sugerencias interesantes quizá hasta la alargue, son catorce capítulos más un epílogo. No sé si este primer capítulo habrá estado muy interesante, pero... ¡pero sean buenos conmigo, fue una de mis primeras historias! Y casi la única que he terminado ._. en fin, pues eso, je, gracias por leer ;)

BeSoS!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Soy feliz *-* ¡muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y la agregaron a sus favoritos!

No sé porqué, pero en el primer capítulo había puesto "la publiqué en potterfics..." y se borró O.O pero bueno, ahí xDD

¿Tengo que agregar que nada de esto me pertenece y blah, blah, blah? lo sé, lo sé JK, ¡te juro que no lo hago con fines de lucro, te los devolveré pronto!

**Capítulo 2: Nueva casa; ¿infierno o paraíso?**

Hoy me mudaba a casa de Bellatrix; se suponía que ella se encargaría de informar a todos en su familia, y también en la de mi… padre. Esta noche cenaríamos los cuatro, y a lo largo de la semana que quedaba antes de entrar a Hogwarts conocería a mis tíos y primos. Era extraño pensar en el idiota de Malfoy como mi primo; en Nott como mi medio hermano… en los Black como mi familia. Por una parte era grandioso porque era casi sobrina de Sirius, pero por otro estaban todos los estúpidos prejuicios de los sangre limpia. Por ejemplo, Bella… bien mi madre estaba en total desacuerdo respecto a mi relación con Ronald.

A lo largo de la semana me había acercado mucho a ella, mucho más de lo que cualquiera se pudiera haber imaginado. Ella conocía cosas de mí que solo las sabe una madre, y ella se comportaba como tal. Después de todo, _soy _su hija, y ella eso lo tiene muy claro. Aunque me espanta pensar en cómo reaccionará mi verdadero padre. Según lo que me ha contado Bellatrix, le debería encantar la idea y entristecer el hecho de haberse perdido mi infancia. Además, con mamá estaban retomando su relación luego de la muerte de la madre de Theo, y al parecer se estaban llevando muy bien entre los tres. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en el posible rechazo por parte de ellos dos, se me hacía inevitable; después de todo, fui criada como muggle, era una traidora a la sangre, era una Griffindor; podría continuar con una extensa lista con razones por las cuales podrían odiarme, digo, soy la novia de Ron Weasley y la mejor amiga de Harry Potter… me encuentro en el lugar de Sirius, a quien mi madre odiaba… ella, aunque me jure que está muy orgullosa de mí, sigue siendo Bellatrix… ¿Bellatrix Nott? Hm… suena bien, más parecido a Black, me gusta mucho más que Lestrange, pero para Hermione me quedo con Granger…

Se le nota esa inconformidad que siente cuando hablamos de mi noviazgo con Ron, y del Señor Tenebroso… ¿ya le llamo Señor Tenebroso? ¡¿Desde cuándo dejó de ser el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?!

-¡Hermione! Querida, Bella está aquí, ¿ya estás lista? –me preguntó mi madre desde abajo.

-¡Sí! ¡Ya voy! –respondí mientras encogía mis maletas y me dirigía a las escaleras.

-¡Hermy! –exclamó mi ma… eh, Bella a modo de saludo.

-¡Bella! –le saludé yo mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Te vamos a extrañar mucho, linda. Qué pena que tu padre no haya podido llegar a despedirse, pero sabes que se pone sentimental, así que quizás sea lo mejor…

-Sí… ¡yo también los voy a extrañar mucho! –dije mientras me aguantaba las lágrimas.

-¿Vamos? –me preguntó Bella mientras extendía una mano y en la otra empuñaba su varita.

-Vamos –respondí mientras tomaba su mano y le echaba un último vistazo a lo que una vez fue mi hogar.

Los Nott llegarían dentro de veinte minutos, y yo les esperaba junto con mi madre sentadas en el salón. Me encontraba sumamente nerviosa, casi tanto como en la selección en Hogwarts para mi primer año. Mamá intentaba calmarme sin mucho éxito cuando el timbre sonó. Prácticamente salté cuando sentí ese sonido que tan inquieta me había tenido… entonces mamá se levantó mientras un elfo doméstico abría la puerta y dejaba entrar a un hombre alto de cabello castaño con unos ojos miel… y a su hijo, Theodore Nott. Mi padre venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que se ensanchó todavía más al verme, mientras que Theodore se encontraba nervioso, y como si aún estuviera digiriendo la noticia… lo cual era lo más probable.

-Hola, Max –dijo mi madre… ¿con un tono soñador? Vaya…– ¡Hola Theo! –esta vez compadeciéndolo por la situación.

-¡Bella! –Dijo mi padre con esa sonrisa radiante y una voz grave– ¿Hermione? –dijo mirándome encantado luego de haber besado a mi madre.

-Eh… sí –dije nerviosa; no sabía qué hacer. Me paré del sillón y caminé hacia mi madre; allí él primero me observó, y luego me abrazó.

-Aún no puedo creerlo, jamás me perdonaré todo el tiempo perdido… -murmuró mientras me mantenía entre sus fuertes brazos, tan cálidos y protectores; me sentía bien así, a salvo.

Esta cena, a diferencia de la primera con mamá, fue muy agradable, incluso pude simpatizar algo con Theo. Él es un buen estudiante, y al parecer me tiene mucho aprecio… ya lo siento como un hermano, y el único problema es que no soporta a Ron, y si ya aquí se comporta sobreprotector, no me lo quiero ni imaginar en Hogwarts…

Él único momento de la noche en donde yo no estuve del todo cómoda fue cuando me dijeron que el viernes iríamos a una reelección en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Según lo que mi madre me contó, ella les pidió por favor que se guardara en secreto mi verdadera identidad, y para una hija de muggles habría sido muy difícil estar bien en Slytherin, así que el hecho de que yo hubiera quedado en Griffindor, por muy valiente que sea, de todos modos fue "arreglado" en cierto sentido.

Luego, cuando entre mis padres comentaron a cuál mansión mudarnos, o sea si a esta o a la de los Nott, quedaron en la de ellos, lo que me significaría cambiarme y acostumbrarme a otra enorme mansión con cientos de lugares en dónde perderme, pero Theo se ofreció a enseñarme todo, y parecía muy contento de poder pasar más tiempo conmigo.

Nos mudamos esta mañana, y dentro de un rato iremos a la mansión Malfoy. Lucius no estará allí, pero Narcissa es mi tía, y la única además de mi mamá-Jane que sabía de mi existencia antes de que entrara a Hogwarts.

-¡Herm! –me llamó Theo del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-¡Ya nos vamos!

-¡Bien! –dije mientras me ponía en pie y me observaba por última vez en el espejo antes de salir de la habitación, de mi habitación.

Ya allí Narcissa nos recibió muy contenta, con una actitud parecida a la de mi padre, pero Draco no sabía cómo mirarme, y se lanzaba miradas cómplices con Theo de vez en cuando. Después de un rato, Theo, Draco y yo salimos al jardín mientras que mis padres y Narcissa se quedaban hablando de algo más privado.

-Eh… Hermione… yo… –Draco no tenía la menor idea de qué decirme, pero quería disculparse… qué dulce…

-Ya no importa –lo silencié sonriéndole.

-Herm –me llamó Theo con una sonrisa de medio lado porque con Draco ya nos estábamos llevando mejor–, ¿qué pasará con Weasley y San Potter si quedas en Slytherin el viernes? –me preguntó reduciendo su sonrisa, pero no por completo, después de todo, a él no le agradaban.

-No lo sé –dije mirando al piso.

-Ellos deberían elegir, después de todo –dijo Draco. Theo y yo lo miramos sin comprender-. A fin de cuentas, tú no has cambiado, solo que antes no podrían haberte puesto en Slytherin porque se suponía que eras una hija de muggles –sonreí ante el uso de ese término–, así que si comprenden eso, no debería cambiar nada, pero si no lo comprenden… –dejó la frase en el aire. Draco tenía razón. Yo no había cambiado; solo esperaba que Ron pudiera comprender eso…

-¡Niños! –nos llamaron mi madre y Narcissa desde la casa.

-Ya nos vamos –dijo mi padre cuando entramos a la casa.

* * *

Bueno, bueno... ¿se imaginan cómo será el regreso a Hogwarts con un Draco como este? Uff... jeje, ¡muchísimas gracias por dejarme reviews, espero sigan haciéndolo! Por favor

BeSoS!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! ¿Me tardé? Bien, sin más, aquí vamos con el siguiente, es un poco corto, así que subiré el siguiente hoy mismo, en un ratito ;)

**Capítulo 3: Slytherin. **

Definitivamente mi relación con las serpientes ha mejorado; Theo y Draco se han vuelto unos muy buenos amigos para mí, y un par de hermanos muy sobreprotectores. Me presentaron otra vez a todos los Slytherins a quienes yo no soportaba, y me llevé una mucha mejor impresión. Sin embargo tenía muy claro que su "cambio" es debido a que resulté ser sangre limpia… pero son mucho más respetuosos cuando hablan de los muggles y los hijos de estos, y debo reconocerles aquello.

Sigo asustada por la reacción de Ron, y también porque la reelección será dentro de una hora… ¿qué pasará si quedo en Slytherin? ¿Qué dirán todos si comienzo a hablar con Nott como si nada? ¡¿Qué pasará cuando al pasar mi nombre digan "Hermione Nott"?! No puedo, y no quiero si quiera imaginarme las caras de Luna, Ginny, Neville, Ron, Harry, Ron…

-Hermione, ¿ya estás lista? Nos vamos en diez minutos –me dijo mi padre fuera de la habitación.

-¡Sí! –dije con el nerviosismo impregnado en mi voz.

-Vamos, querida cálmate –me habló mientras me abrazaba cuando salía de mi habitación.

-¡¿Y qué pasa si me cambian a Hufflepuf?! –dije ya histérica… ¿Hufflepuf? ¡¿WTF?!

-¿Pero por qué te cambiarían a Hufflepuf, Hermy? –inquirió mi padre ya divertido.

-¿Hufflepuf? –preguntaron Theo y mamá cuando llegaban por el pasillo.

-Herm tiene miedo de quedar en Hufflepuf –dijo mi padre trágicamente.

-¡¿Pero por qué, por Merlín, quedarías en Hufflepuf?! –me preguntó Theo muerto de la risa.

-Vamos, ya nos tenemos que ir. Déjenla, es normal que esté así –los acalló mi madre.

-¿Es que, Hufflepuf? –se burló mi padre una vez más…

-Ya olvídalo, ¡¿quieres por favor?! –chillé yo harta.

-¡Bienvenidos! –exclamó el profesor Dumbledore cuando llegamos a su despacho.

-Profesor Dumbledore –dijeron mis padres al unísono algo incómodos; después de todo, no se llevan muy bien que digamos.

Yo solo le sonreí, mientras que Theo se limitó a inclinar la cabeza.

-Comencemos enseguida. Estás nerviosa, Hermione? –me preguntó Dumbledore con una cálida sonrisa que me enfundó confianza.

-Mucho –susurré mientras tomaba asiento y vi a la profesora McGonagall saludar a mis padres, para luego seguir caminando hacia mí con el sombrero seleccionador en una mano.

-Hermione –murmuró McGonagall con tristeza.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… -me susurró el sombrero, un mensaje solo para mí– esperé por estos cinco años el momento en que regresaras…

-Pero soy una Griffindor –protesté.

-Oh, claro, claro. Eres una leona muy valiente, pero lo tienes todo de serpiente, y te llevas bien con ellos…

-Porque ahora son amables conmigo…

-Te pareces demasiado a tu madre. Me costó decidirme por una casa para ella, era como tú… sin embargo era toda una Slytherin, a los Griffindors les falta la astucia; a ti, querida, te sobra. Te sobra la ambición, la astucia y el coraje. Y no tienes idea de cuán afectado estaría si tus amistades con los leones llegan a terminar, pero tienes que ir a Slytherin.

-No me sorprende para nada, es igual a Bella –decía tía Narcissa durante la cena.

Estábamos mis padres, Theo, los Malfoy, mis abuelos y yo. La razón: quedé en Slytherin.

Desde el lunes que almorzaba todos los días con mis cuatro abuelos, mis abuelos…

El padre de mamá me adora, aunque tenía mucho que ver con mi comportamiento impecable, mis calificaciones perfectas, y que era hija de mis padres. Él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con su ruptura, y siempre sospechó de ese viaje a Francia; además, siempre quiso una nieta además de Tonks, después de todo, mi madre es Bellatrix, y la de Nymphadora, es Andrómeda. Pero ya me dejó muy en claro que quiere que termine con mi relación con Ronald, y estaba convencido de que terminaría en Slytherin.

El papá de mi papá es muy parecido a él, se nota demasiado que son abuelo, padre y nieto… pero también tenía el problema con Ronald, y también estaba muy seguro de que quedaría en Slytherin.

Mi abuela materna es muy parecida a mi tía Cissy. Pero tiene muchos detalles de mamá, y del abuelo… y de cualquier sangre limpia de clase alta. Al igual que la madre de papá.

-Idéntica –reconoció mi padre con una sonrisa.

Tengo que aceptarlo; el que estén tan orgullosos de mí me saca más de una sonrisa… en realidad me hace muy feliz, pero si se trata del tema de Voldemort…

-Pero tu amistad con Potter es un problema –dijo mi abuelo Cygnus –, igual que tu noviazgo con ese Weasley.

-Bueno, eso se solucionará a partir del lunes, papá –me salvó mi madre, ella sabía lo incómoda que me ponía el tema.

-Eso espero, querida –terminó mi abuelo.

* * *

Bien, ¿gustó? ¡¿no?! Pueden dejar quejas, críticas y otros (?) en un review, ¡que me hacen muy feliz *-*

Alguien me preguntó porqué no lo publicaba completo de una vez si ya lo tenía listo, pero no sé, ¿hay alguien más que quiere eso? *se esconde bajo una manta y se abraza las rodillas mirando para todos lados repitiendo en un murmullo como si de un mantra se tratase, "nadie dirá que sí, nadie, nadie..."* xD la verdad es que me gustaría publicarlo pausadamente, quiero que tenga audiencia xDDD

Les agradezco mucho a todos los que han dejado review, me han hecho muy feliz, y sí, sé que es algo raro que sean primos y todo, de hecho me lo pensé mucho antes de empezar a escribir la historia porque eso como que me chocaba un poco, pero como los Black se casaban entre primos y de verdad que tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo... pues lo hice, je.

En un rato publico el próximo capítulo, la vuelta a clases: Ruptura.

BeSoS!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! ¿Tengo que decir eso de que los personajes no me pertenecen? ¡JK, no, te juro que te los devolveré, no lo hago con fines de lucro! Te los devolveré algún día... Wajajajaja :B

**Capítulo 4: Ruptura.**

Lunes. Nunca en mi vida estuve tan desesperada por un día. Theo y Draco solían bromear con mi nerviosismo, pero se detenían casi en seguida, aunque de todos modos me sacaban más de una sonrisa con sus idioteces, me recordaban a mis amigos. Supongo que es gracias a ellos que voy así de bien, sin embargo el tema de Voldemort está cada vez más cerca, y con eso me alejo de Bella rápidamente. Ella está muy agradecida de que la haya perdonado en seguida, pero El Señor Oscuro es infinitamente más importante que cualquier cosa para ella, y aunque lo niegue, hasta más que yo misma. Estoy horrorizada desde que me di cuenta del "plan" que tendría mi madre para mí… no entiendo cómo no me di cuenta en seguida… era obvio que quería que me hiciera mortífaga, y dentro de menos de dos años, me forzaría a hacerme la marca tenebrosa, era inevitable… a menos de que hiciera algo. Y ese algo dependería de la reacción de Harry dentro de poco… pero no comprendo, encontrándome en una situación como esta y aun así no dejo de pensar en Ronald…

-¿Hermione? –me hablo Draco desde la puerta.

-¿Hm?

-Ya nos vamos, ¿estás lista?

-Sí.

En la estación todo el mundo me miraba. Podía sentir los ojos de cada estudiante y persona que estaba allí en mi espalda cuando ingresé con mis padres y el grupito de las serpientes conmigo, yo entre Theo y Draco. Ni hablar de cuando fui a cambiarme y me puse el uniforme de Slytherin. Pero ahora, ahora que estoy dirigiéndome a la entrada de mi ex sala común para hablar con los chicos es cuando la cosa se pone compleja. Por lo menos no se fueron a sus casas, sino hubiera tenido que explicarles todo en la estación y esa idea no me parece muy alentadora…

Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba frente al retrato de la dama gorda. Había recorrido de memoria ese camino, hasta _mi casa_… un camino que probablemente no vuelva a repetir, al menos no para irme a dormir.

-¿Herms…? –escuché la voz de mi amado pelirrojo a mis espaldas, y al voltearme pude ver su confundido rostro que no podía entender por qué llevaba puesto el uniforme de la casa de las serpientes.

-Ron… –dije con la voz quebrada.

-¿Hermione? –ahora llegó Harry… es el momento de la verdad– ¿Qué haces con el uniforme de Slytherin?

-Harry… Ron… yo… yo… necesito hablar con ustedes.

-Pues vamos a la sala común –dijo Harry aún boquiabierto.

Ya adentro, pude sentir aún más miradas sobre mí.

-Cuando llegué a mi casa para las vacaciones de navidad mis padres no se encontraban, y una nota decían que había pasado algo importante y que volverían para antes de la cena. Claro que cuando regresaron no venían solos; venían con nadie más ni nadie menos que Bellatrix Lestrange (que ya no es Lestrange).

-¡¿Cómo?! –Ron no entendía nada de nada, y Harry intentaba inútilmente tranquilizarlo.

-Ron, déjala continuar –dijo Ginny ingresando a la sala común.

-Gracias Ginny… ¿lo has escuchado todo?

-Sí.

-Bien…

Esa tarde mi… madre me reveló que ella en realidad no era un muggle, sino un squib; y es la prima de Bella… trix.

Sin embargo eso no fue lo único… mis… _verdaderos _padres son Bella y el padre de… Nott.

Ninguno se lo podía creer, y solo Ginny mantenía un semblante sereno.

-Entonces eres sangre limpia –murmuró Harry pensativo y desganado.

-¡Pero eso no explica por qué llevas el uniforme de Slytherin! –Gritó Ronald.

-El viernes me hicieron una reelección –dije yo calmada.

-¿Y quedaste en Slytherin? –inquirió mi pelirrojo novio con incredulidad.

-Suspiré- Sí.

Ron ya no sabía qué hacer, y Harry solo me observaba. Entonces Ginny se levantó y me abrazó.

-Sigues siendo nuestra Hermy, aunque hayas resultado ser sangre limpia –me dijo Ginny sin romper el abrazo.

-Gracias Ginny –le susurré contenta.

-¿Harry? –inquirió la Weasley mirándolo fijamente esperando su respuesta junto a mí, posiblemente más interesada en esta que yo.

-Creo que tienes razón, Ginny, pero está el tema de Voldemort…

-¡Y yo sigo defendiendo a los de sangre muggle! –exclamé yo.

-Lo sé. Pero tu ahora mamá es Bellatrix, la mortífaga más leal al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado que yo haya conocido.

-Así es, pero aún tenemos más de un año para ver cómo lo arreglamos –le dije sonriéndole.

Él solo asintió, para luego regalarme una encantadora sonrisa y abrazarme.

-¿Ron? –preguntó mi ojiverde amigo luego.

-Yo… yo no sé… yo no puedo…

-Ron… –supliqué yo, pero él solo se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

La primera clase, pociones; ¡¿es que no podía ser una con Hufflepuf?!

Luego de que Ron se fuera, hablé un poco más con Ginny, y después me marché a mi sala común, bastante incómoda… sin embargo, allí no fue _tan_ malo como pensé que sería, después de todo, cuando alguien se me acercaba para decirme algo desagradable Draco y Theo se encargaban de lanzar miradas envenenadas… en realidad estuvieron así mucho tiempo, aunque no hablé con mucha gente… afortunadamente, me tocó una habitación con Pansy (N.A.: ¿afortunadamente?), Daphne y una chica que yo no conocía. Aunque en esta semana no pude simpatizar mucho con ninguna de las dos, por lo menos entre las tres nos _soportábamos _y yo las ubicaba y no las detestaba tanto.

No puedo decir que _no me gustó_ la sala común… pero extrañaba la _mía._ Claro que creo prefiero este sofá negro… pero tengo la impresión de que esa combinación de verde y plateado me va a cansar pronto.

-Hermione –me llamó Daphne, que salía del baño ya arreglada para ir a clase.

-Ya voy.

Pansy nos esperaba abajo con los chicos, en la sala común… ¡esto tan extraño!

-Herm, ¿te encuentras bien? –me preguntó Draco a penas me vio aparecer por la escalera.

-Sí, no te preocupes –me apresuré a decir…

Caminamos rápido hasta el aula de pociones, el día recién comienza, y yo lo único que quiero es que termine de una vez…

Al entrar me senté con Theo, mientras que ellas se sentaron juntas y Draco con Blaise, así como Crabbe y Goyle juntos. En eso entraron Harry que se sentó con Ginny, y ambos me sonrieron, pero luego apareció Ron quien evitó mi mirada… y entonces apareció Snape.

Durante la clase estuve muy distraída, y al parecer Snape… ¿lo entendió? Me trató mucho, pero mucho mejor que antes, lo cual fue verdaderamente extraño, pero supongo que es "normal", ¿no? Digo, venía esperando ese tipo de cambios… luego de largas y agotadoras horas de pociones tuvimos un receso, el cual aproveche para hablar con Ginny. Estuvimos juntas todo el tiempo, y cómo me hubiera gustado que no acabara nunca, puesto que no me entusiasmaba volver a ver a McGonagall ahora que llevo el uniforme de Slytherin, sin embargo, lo que vino antes no me lo hubiera imaginado nunca:

-¿Hermy, podemos hablar antes de transformaciones, por favor? –me pidió mi encantador ojiazul.

-Claro –solo observé a Ginny por menos de dos segundos y esta ya se había ido.

-Mira, yo… yo siento que no te conozco de verdad, Herm…

-Pero Ron, yo no he…

-Sé que no has cambiad por esto, pero ya no te veo de la misma forma… _has cambiado para mí –_me dijo antes de dar media vuelta.

-¡Ron, aguarda, no te vayas! –le dije al borde de las lágrimas…

-Lo lamento, Hermione, pero esto jamás debió pasar… quizás si solo fuéramos amigos… pero ya no, Hermy, lo siento –dijo alejándose de mí.

* * *

Y aquí está lo prometido :) ¡espero que les haya gustado! ¡Si es así dejen reviews !

BeSoS!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Advertencia.**

El resto del día estuve como ausente. En transformaciones no dije una sola palabra, y afortunadamente, creí al principio, Theo no me preguntó nada. Hasta que me di cuenta _por qué no preguntó nada._

Luego de la cena, cuando me dirigía a mi habitación, cambié de opinión y quise hablar con alguien, pero si iba a hablar con Ginny nos iban a dar fácil las tres de la mañana consolándome. Así que tenía que buscar a otra persona con quien hablar sin guardarme tantas cosas… no podía hacer a alguna de las chicas de mi consejera ahora, eso tomaba tiempo… así que me quedaban dos opciones.

-Pansy, has visto a Theo o a Draco?

-No… de hecho, no los he visto desde hace rato… todos asumimos que estaban contigo –¿cómo…? pero entonces…–. Aunque ambos han estado distantes desde antes de transformaciones, luego de hablar contigo…

-¡¿Hablar conmigo?! –la interrumpí semi histérica.

-Sí… luego de pociones fueron a hablar contigo, ¿por?

-Olvídalo, ya sé dónde están –dije antes de desaparecerme rápidamente.

¡¿Cómo no los vi?! Ah, por supuesto. Estaba muy ocupada rogándole a mi ex que no me abandonara. ¡¿Oh, pero cómo?! ¿Qué estarán haciendo…?

-¡Chicos! –justo a tiempo. Tenían a Ron contra la pared, apuntándole con la varita. Seguro ya lo habían amenazado bastante, pero con eso ya era suficiente.

-¡Hermione! –exclamaron los tres al tiempo en que los Slytherin se daban la vuelta, quedando frente a mí con una mirada arrepentida.

Ron salió corriendo en seguida, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada significativa… pero puedo hablar con él mañana, los que ahora me importan son _ellos…_

-Hermione, yo… -comenzó el rubio.

-De verdad lo sentimos, pero se lo merecía, y lo sabes –continuó mi hermano.

-Los vimos después de pociones –agregó Malfoy.

-Lo sé, y se los agradezco, pero…

-Pero ya está. No pasó nada más, Hermy… entiéndenos por favor. No podemos permitir que un idiota como él te haga daño –pidió Nott.

Los dos me miraban suplicantes, uno al lado del otro… perfecto.

-Gracias –murmuré al tiempo que los abrazaba. Claro, estoy dichosa, porque me están devolviendo el abrazo.

Esa noche fue la mejor que había tenido en dos semanas, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido a lo largo del día, porque al fin sabía cómo habían reaccionado mis amigos, perdí a mi novio, pero tengo a un hermano y a un… primo que me cuidan mucho mejor que Ron pudiera haberme cuidado jamás. Sigo teniendo a Ginny y a Harry, además me estoy amigando con las serpientes y eso es bueno, solo espero que mis padres (N.A.: se refiere a los muggles) no corrieran ningún peligro, pero esa noche, por fin me sentí a salvo, bien.

Dentro de una hora tendré DCAO, este año nos estaba haciendo Dolores Umbridge… a mí no me agradaba mucho, pero esencialmente era debido a que yo era una hija de muggles… será interesante ver cómo se comporta ahora…

-Daphne –habló Pansy saliendo del baño para que entrara Daphne, luego de que esta entrara, se dirigió a mí–: Hermione, yo… sabes, aún no me acostumbro pero… no me desagradas en absoluto, y me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien, ya sabes, como amigas.

-Me encantaría Pansy –respondí contenta.

-Aunque tenemos que tener unos puntos claros –me dijo cortante.

-¿Puntos claros? –pregunté confundida.

-Draco es mío –afirmó observándome fijamente.

-¿Cómo… a qué te refieres, Pansy? Es mi primo…

-Eso será un problema para los muggles, pero aquí no es ningún impedimento. Y él es mío. Así que ándate con mucho cuidado, Nott.

-Pansy…

-Solo era eso –terminó dejándome sola.

Me quedé confundida parada en medio de la sala. No entiendo por qué, pero siento… ¿celos? Ella no tiene derecho alguno a prohibirme algo… y puedo tener a quien quiera… pero… ¿quiero a Draco?

* * *

Jejeje, ¿qué les pareció Pansy? Recuerdo que me dio rabia cuando lo escribí xDDD bueno, el próximo capítulo lo narrará Draco, pero será muy, muy corto, así que lo subiré seguido del 7, mañana ;) ¿Cómo reaccionará Hermy ante tal "advertencia"?

BeSoS!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, ¿me tardé un poco? Es que anduve media ocupada, con las fiestas patrias y eso -.-' ¡lo lamento!

Lo que esté en cursiva es algo así como lo que piensa Hermione.

¿En verdad debo repetir que no lo hago con fines de lucro? ¡¿Por qué no me creen?! ¡No JK, no me mires así que me hieres! *llora abrazándose las rodillas en un rincón*

**Capítulo 6: Pongámonos en acción.**

*Draco*

Se nos hacía tarde y Hermione no aparecía. Me siento verdaderamente preocupado... ¿y si le pasó algo? Pansy dijo que estaba bien pero... yo no confío en Pansy. Mejor voy a buscarla...

-¿Herm? –la vi parada en medio de la sala común, paralizada... esperan, ¡¿Pansy?!– ¿Herm?

-¿Eh?

-Nos estamos retrasando... ¿estás bien?

_Pongámonos en acción_

-La verdad... creo que no lo estoy, Draco. ¿Podrías acompañarme a la enfermería?

-¡Claro! –¡¿sin DCAO?! ¡¿Y por acompañar a Hermione a la enfermería?! Pero claro... solo... ¿se encuentra bien? porque no lo parece y quiere ir a la enfermería... ¿desde cuándo yo me preocupo tanto por alguien?

-Pareces muy feliz de perder DCAO... –rió entre dientes. Me siento bien con ella... así...

-Bueno pues... no es que me entusiasme la idea de una clase con los leones... –con unos mirándote así, esa estúpida comadreja ignorándote y provocando tus lágrimas...

-Por supuesto... –e inclinó la cabeza... ¡¿oh, Merlín por qué me haces sentir así?! Hace dos semanas sentía asco por ella y ahora... y ahora...

-¡Querida! –exclamó Madam Pompfrey– te ves muy mal... ¿qué ha ocurrido?

-Nada, no me he sentido muy bien desde que desperté... ¿podría quedarme aquí durante el día?

-Claro, te ves terrible, linda... Pero el señor Malfoy debe volver a clases –¡¿Qué?!

Iba a intervenir cuando...

-Pero Madam Pompfrey... ¿podría acompañarme? No quisiera quedarme sola... y no pienso interrumpirla.

-Pero... no quisieras que llamara a...

-¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Por qué según usted no puedo quedarme YO cuidándola?! –estallé. Es que simplemente... me enfurece, yo... yo...

_¿Qué haces? _

-¡Señor Malfoy...! –pero mi Hermione la interrumpió... ¡¿_mi _Hermione_?_!

-¡Madam Pompfrey! De verdad gracias, pero me siento verdaderamente mal y quiero que Draco me acompañe.

-Eh... claro –y salió. Vaya...

-¿Quieres que yo te acompañe?

-Claro –me dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa.

No pude evitar sonreír yo también. Me siento tan... bien con ella...

* * *

Bien, en seguida subo el 7... ¿qué piensan? ¿Qué pasará cuando Pansy se dé cuenta de que ni Draco ni Hermione llegan a clase?

Por cierto, el próximo capítulo, para variar un poco (?) lo narraré yo. No recuerdo por qué lo hice así, pero bueno, no quiero cambiar nada :) espero que les guste c:

BeSoS!


	7. Chapter 7

Porque lo prometido es deuda, aquí les va ^.^

**Capítulo 7: Usado**

¿Y dónde me quedé? Ahh... Hermione y Draco se hallaban muy cómodos, y poco a poco se acercaban al otro... Hermione ya ni pensaba, solo existía el rubio para ella... ese rubio que había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, al cual había visto arrepentido y ella había aceptado de inmediato en su vida, sin siquiera pensárselo. Mientras que para Draco, todo se reducía a los labios de la castaña... de _su _castaña.

Estaban cada vez más cerca, y los brazos de Herms se deslizaron automáticamente a los hombros del ojigris cuando... (¡Cuec!)

-¡Apártate sucia traidora! ¡¿Qué te dije esta mañana?! -exclamó Pansy entrado en la enfermería y saltando sobre Hermione... a todo esto el rubio no entendía absolutamente nada, ni mucho menos le importaba escuchar lo que tenía la chica de ojos pardos para decir.

-¡Niñas! ¡Niñas! Dejen de pelear... la señorita Gra... digo Nott está enferma, necesita descansar ¡así que ustedes dos se van de aquí! –sancionó una agitada y enfadada madam Pompfrey dejando a una muy confundida castaña... ¿acaso había comenzado a sentir algo de verdad por Malfoy? Y si era así... ¿es que era correspondida?

Mientras que Hermione se hacía todas esas preguntas Parkinson le hacía una especie de escena de celos a un rubio platinado que se encontraba tanto o más perdido que la ojimiel... ¿Era posible que lo correspondiera? De no haber sido por Pansy ellos se hubieran...

Ese pensamiento lo devolvió a la realidad. Una realidad donde una pelinegra le reprochaba algo que según nuestro ojigris no tenía derecho alguno de reprochar; de hecho era él quien debería estar reclamándole que lo hubieran corrido de la enfermería con su castaña.

-¡¿Disculpa, qué derecho tienes tú de hacerme una escena de celos?! –saltó el rubio de repente exaltando a Parkinson.

-¿Cc...com...moo que qué derecho? –preguntó la Slytherin rayando en la histeria.

-Tú no eres nada para mí. Y por tu culpa me corrieron de la enfermería, perdiendo la oportunidad de pasar todo un día con Herms.

-¡JA! ¿No me digas, Draqui, que te has enamorado de esa traidora a la sangre? ¡Y has de jurar que siente algo por ti! –exclamó Parkinson ya más calmada.

-¿Eh...? –ay, si nuestro pobre rubio ya no entiende nadita la situación...

-Estoy segura de que lo ve como un reto. Esta mañana le dije que no se te acercara y mira, justo se enferma y te pide A TI que la acompañes. Vaya, si mira lo que es de la vida... ¿No? –y soltó una inmensa carcajada, ya burlándose descaradamente... ¡mira, sí que estúpida!

Desgraciadamente (para mi querido público) Draco cayó. Aunque la apreciación de esa víbora malnacida no era tan errónea...

Ahora es el momento en que les digo "pero lo que no sabía era que una leona de cabellos rojos lo había oído todo..." y que esta corra a decirle a Herms pero no, eso no pasó.

Cuando Malfoy acabó de comer, desganado regresó de inmediato a la sala común y allí se la encontró (auch). Ni siquiera la miró y siguió con su camino hasta su habitación (para que no digan nada de su reacción, ¡eh!).

Nott, extrañada se encaminó al dormitorio del rubio y lo alcanzó con facilidad (¡mira si es que andaba como a rastras el pobrecito!), y lo encaró.

-¡Malfoy! ¡¿Qué es eso de ignorarme?!

-¡¿Qué es eso de usarme?! Sabes, no me agrada Pansy, me habría encantado molestarla contigo ¡Pero estando enterado!

-¿Usarte? ¡YO NO TE HE USADO MALDITO HURÓN ALBINO! ¡¿Quién te dijo eso?!

-¡Parkinson! –gritó el rubio indignado. Ya no tenía la menor idea de qué pensar: Sentía que no podía confiar en Hermione, pero, vamos ¡¿Parkinson?!

-Y como fue ella quien te lo dijo es cierto –señaló la ojimiel dispuesta a matar.

-¡No! Pero tiene sentido... que te dijo que no te me acercaras y justo te enfermas...

Y aquí recién vino a entender esta tonta... Claro, la pelinegra no había inventado absolutamente nada, como ella había asumido. Le contó lo que había pasado y lo que era simplemente lógico asumir. Lo que en un principio había sido cierto... Pero en un principio, y como soy perversa Draco malinterpretó el silencio de la castaña y...

-Ya está. Listo, buenas noches y hasta nunca Nott, que yo no hablo con traidores a la sangre.

Hermione ya no quiso evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro en silencio. Corrió al lago, donde se quedó hasta ya bien entrada la madrugada cuando se dejó vencer por el sueño; no iba a permitir que Parkinson la viera en ese estado, jamás, sin embargo no se imaginó nunca lo preocupado que tenía a su hermano...

-¡¿Dónde está mi hermana Malfoy?! ¡Tengo entendido que fuiste tú el último que la vio!

-¡Pues anda a preguntarle a Greengrass o a algún Griffindor, porque yo no quiero saber nada de tu hermana!

-¡Creí que también era tu prima!

-¡Ella no es nada mío y nunca lo será!

Y como este castaño de repente pareciera que nos salió más astuto que la ojimiel (¿bueno pues qué podíamos esperar de esta sexy serpiente por experiencia?) comprendió en seguida que aquí lo que inquietaba al ojigris era algo bien concreto.

-Draco... por favor ¿por qué discutieron?

El hurón soltó uno de esos suspiros exasperantes y respondió:

-Estoy enamorado de ella, Theo. Pero me usó y me duele saber que no soy nadie. Tengo mi orgullo ¿sabes?

-¿A qué te refieres con que te usó? –esto sí que no le cuadraba.

Mi paliducho (xD!, es que como que lo está más de lo normal con todos estos acontecimientos) le contó con lujo de detalles (de verdad, si hasta cuando lo único en lo que pensaba era en cómo se movían los cabellos cercanos a la boca de Hermy...) todo, desde que la fue a buscar a la sala común hasta que le dijera adiós a Hermione.

-Pero...

-¡¿Pero qué?!

-¿Qué tal si ella de verdad siente algo por ti? ¡¿Y anda desaparecida por lo que le dijiste?! –exclamó Theo hilvanando los hilos de mi macabra y extensa tela...

Malfoy se quedó inmóvil, sopesando la idea de que _su _castaña (¡¿Y ya volvió a ser "su"?!) estuviera enamorada de él... y que ahora anduviera desaparecida por su culpa.

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¡¿Les repugnó, les dio ganas de vomitar, lo detestaron con todo su ser? xDDD es que cuando lo hice una lectora me dijo que no lo entendió :c y como que eso me deprimió, pero igual no quise cambiarlo.

Este también es medio cortito, pero en realidad ningún capítulo es muy largo que digamos :/ si recibo reviews actualizaré... hum... no sé cuándo porque ando media ocupada, pero demás me hago el tiempo para subirlo ;)

BeSoS!


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola! Aquí les va, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, ¡me hacen muy feliz! :D bueno, bueno... ¡Recuerden que nada de esto me pertenece y no lo hago con fines de lucro, solo para entretener! *ríe nerviosamente y mira hacia atrás reiteradamente, en busca de una amenaza que no está allí... todavía*

**Capítulo 8: ****_¿Amor?_**

Desperté en el lago, completamente desorientada. No debían ser más allá de las dos de la mañana, pero todo se hallaba en un silencio sepulcral. _No debí quedarme dormida aquí_ pensé segundos antes de que una voz muy conocida para mí, y la que había añorado sentir durante tanto tiempo me interrumpió… sin embargo no era la voz que yo quería oír ahora.

-Hey, ¿qué haces a estas horas por aquí? Te debes estar congelando… –murmuró cálidamente en mi oído.

-Vine aquí para pensar… y me quedé dormida.

-¡Hum! Entonces deberías haber traído una manta o algo, ¿no? –preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba a mi lado.

-No pensé que me quedaría aquí tanto tiempo…

-¿Y cuánto tiempo fue exactamente? No te vi en todo el día…

-¿Es que me observabas?

-En silencio, por supuesto… es imposible olvidar a una persona como tú, Herm… sueño con tus labios, con tu mirada dulce y cálida; cada vez que cierro los ojos recuerdo los momentos en que me reprendías por cualquier cosa… es muy diferente cuando es Ginny o Harry quienes a penas sí me dicen algo a ti diciéndome que pare de comer como un cerdo –sonreí ante el recuerdo.

-¿Tan dura…?

-¡Oh, por supuesto! ¿Sabes? Cuando te dije adiós, lo primero en que pensé sería en que por lo menos ya no estarías todo el tiempo diciéndome que no hiciera tal y tal cosa, pero cuando hacía cosas que solían molestarte, extrañaba demasiado tu voz exasperada, tus cabellos alborotados, y tu ardiente mirada Hermy… y me di cuenta… me di cuenta de que esa dulce, cálida, fuerte y a la vez suave mirada seguí allí… estaba allí todo el tiempo. Pero yo te observaba en silencio siempre, procurando que ni una sola serpiente se diera cuenta, por la amenaza de la otra vez…

-Ronald… ¿Qué te dijeron Theo y Draco esa vez? –pregunté intentando que no se me quebrara la voz al pronunciar el nombre del rubio.

-Ah… no mucho… no es necesario que lo sepas… sería mejor que te lo dijeran ellos… ¿sabes?

-Pero Ron…

-Hermione, por favor yo… me ha costado demasiado poder acercarme a ti otra vez… cada vez que me decidía por hablarte todo el valor me abandonaba… más de una vez tuve que ir a la enfermería… la primera vez estuve vomitando toda la noche…

-Ron…

-¡Te lo pido por favor! Hermione, no quiero que olvides lo idiota que he sido en este último tiempo… de hecho pienso, sinceramente, que esos momentos podrían fortalecer nuestra relación… Herms, sé que he llegado a pecar de idiota, pero por favor ¿Hermione Nott, volverías a ser la novia de este pelirrojo arrepentido? –me preguntó volteándose y sosteniendo mis mejillas con sus manos, temblorosas y hasta sudorosas. Al observarlo detenidamente recordé qué me encantaba de esa inocente mirada de ojos azules. Esos ojos inocentes, que no te ponían ningún obstáculo para entrar en ellos, en su alma… en esa generosa, cálida pero muy obstinada cabezota, donde solo había lugar para comida, bromas, quidditch, amigos y… y yo. Pude comprenderlo claramente. Ronald Weasley que me observaba como lo había hecho tantas otras veces… me encontraba a solo unos milímetros de su rostro, de esos carnosos y suaves labios, que hacía tanto no probaba… Ronald Weasley… quien yo había llamado una vez el amor de mi vida… pero… ¡NO! ¡¿Por qué aparece esta imagen en mi mente en un momento como este?! ¡¿Qué tiene que andar apareciéndoseme el rostro de aquel ojigris, con su mirada congelada, distante… pero que por unos segundos, no, por menos de unos segundos, se volvió cálida y profunda, llena de unos sentimientos que yo estaba segura eran solo para mí?!

-Yo… yo no lo sé, Ron… créeme que mi amor por ti no ha cambiado… es solo que tengo mi dignidad, y me has lastimado mucho… lo más seguro es que sí, que regresemos a ser lo que éramos antes, pero no esta noche Ron… no esta noche… necesito despejar mi mente, y estar a solas unos minutos más…

-Claro Hermy… yo te entiendo, fui un verdadero imbécil y no me merezco estar contigo… yo te esperaré por siempre, Hermione. Hasta el final de los tiempos. Quiero que lo sepas, hasta el día de mi muerte, yo seré completamente tuyo –dijo antes de darme un delicado beso en la mejilla, para luego marcharse tranquilamente hasta _su _sala común.

¡¿"Volver a lo que éramos antes"?! ¡¿Y cómo diablos se supone que pase eso si no puedo quitarme de la cabeza a Malfoy?! Por unos segundos, me desesperé. Luego de que Ronald se marchara, no sabía que acababa de hacer. Estaba claro que Ron era un buen chico, y que me amaba y todo eso pero… pero… a ver, de lo que yo había dicho lo único que dije de verdad fue mi dignidad… ¿cuándo antes le había mentido así a Ron? ¿O a mis amigos? ¿O a cualquiera? Me sentía desfallecer. Además de que todo me daba vueltas, comencé a recordar las "cenas familiares" que había compartido con mi familia biológica. Las muchas veces en que casi discutí con mi madre por mi relación con Ron… lo mal que le caía a Theo… y a Draco. Cada vez que pensaba en ese último mi mundo se desmoronaba. Necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba explicarle que no tenía nada que ver con Parkinson, que jamás lo habría usado, que jamás lo lastimaría conscientemente, que yo lo… _¿amo?_ Hasta ahora, unos minutos antes del amanecer continúo confundida. Se me hace imposible creer que sienta algo como eso por una persona que odié por más de cuatro años… sin embargo, lo perdoné de inmediato y, cada vez que veía esos ojos grises se me aceleraba el pulso; cada vez que me encontraba sola con él… no, no se me hace imposible. Estoy _enamorada_ de Draco Malfoy pero él… él… él _me odia._ No pienso rogarle, y me debe también una disculpa. No quiso escuchar mi versión de la historia, y se quedó de inmediato con lo que dijo Parkinson, por más sentido que tuviera… no tenía derecho a tratarme así, pero esas cosas no le importan a "un Malfoy". No voy a ir a rogarle que me perdone ni nada por el estilo, ni iré a decirle que volveré con Ronald o que estoy esperando que me venga a pedir perdón… simplemente no voy a decirle absolutamente nada. Si no se mueve por su cuenta, pues allá él. Yo no voy a sufrir por un amor no correspondido si tengo a Ron así por mí. No es del todo mentira que aun siento algo de cariño por él… aunque sea lo mismo con Harry o Ginny. Es cierto, ahora al pelirrojo solo lo veo como un amigo más. Y jamás podré volver a amarlo como lo hice alguna vez, no después del daño que me hizo. Sin embargo puedo vivir con eso, además… ¡Por favor, no necesito estar con un hombre para ser feliz! Seré una persona exitosa, eso está claro. Más ahora, podré conocer a mucha, mucha gente y conocer cuánto quiera por la red de contactos de mi familia. Ahora soy rica, y sangre pura. De hecho, es hasta posible que me arreglen un matrimonio por conveniencia, y la verdad es que no sé si opondría tanta resistencia. Además no tengo ni dieciséis años, como para andar pensando que viviré por el resto de mi vida con mi novio actual. Sin contar que aún falta la guerra. Luego y antes del enfrentamiento contra Lord Voldemort, será un momento crítico para mis nuevos conocidos… yo ya he decidido ponerme del lado de Harry pero… pero aún queda enfrentarme a mi familia. No quiero perder a Theo, o a mis padres. No quiero perderlo a _él._ No estoy dispuesta a…

-¡Hermione! –me llamó… ¿Theo?

-Theo…

-Hasta que te encuentro… ¡Llevamos buscándote toda la noche! –exclamó con una mirada entre molesta, exigente, suplicante y hasta… ¿triste?

-_¿Llevamos? _

-Draco y yo –dijo mirándome fijamente–. Hermione, tienen que hablar.

-Pero se me hará tarde para ir a clases –señalé rehuyendo su mirada.

-Aún tienes dos horas para darte un baño y arreglarte, además, Draco cayó enfermo hace tan solo unos minutos, ahora está en la enfermería –no pude ocultarle mi preocupación–. Supongo que querrás ir a verlo –me dijo esta vez con más confianza, y relajando el tono autoritario que había utilizado hasta este momento.

-Pero…

-Pero Madam Pompfrey seguro que te deja acompañarlo todo el día, además estás muy pálida. Anda, ni siquiera esa otra chica, la que se alista antes que Greengrass se ha levantado. Date una rápida ducha. Yo te estaré esperando en la sala común, hermanita.

Y me dejó aquí plantada. Pensando en que ahora tendré que ir a verlo y… y en cómo estará.

Llegué a la enfermería acompañada de Theo. Solo estaban Draco y Madam Pompfrey, que ya estaba enterada de que yo me dirigiría allí más tarde.

En el momento en que Theo disponía retirarse, Madam Pompfrey lo detuvo, lo cual al principio me pareció una salvación… grande fue mi decepción cuando terminaron marchándose los dos, dejándome allí a solas con el rubio por cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Al principio pensé que estaba dormido, tendido de costado, por lo que me dediqué a observar su rostro libre de imperfecciones por unos segundos… para luego comenzar a desear abrirle los ojos para apreciar esos orbes grises que ya no me dejaban dormir por las noches. Al rato, ahora sé que habían pasado diez minutos, deslicé mis dedos por su espesa cabellera platinada. Era muy suave, y me podría haber quedado así por los treinta minutos restantes de no ser porque…

-Ah… podría vivir así –murmuró el rubio para sí.

-¿Qué? ¿Así cómo? –hablé sin reaccionar. Asumí que estaría soñando, por lo que no me aparté, de hecho me acerqué aún más a su rostro, por lo bajo que hablaba.

-Así… contigo…-murmuró abriendo los ojos al fin… cuando ya era demasiado tarde para darme cuenta de que estaba completamente despierto… de que quizás nunca estuvo durmiendo.

-Draco –susurré… ahogando una exclamación.

-Hermione… perdóname, ¿sí?

-¿Cómo?

-Yo… yo debería haber esperado… haberte escuchado… lo siento es solo que… de verdad yo –casi se le quebró la voz al decirme esas palabras. No podía querer hacer menos que lanzarme a sus brazos, pero su disculpa aún no había terminado-… Yo de verdad… yo de verdad _te amo, Hermione._ Te ruego me perdones, pero no pude concebir la idea de que para ti significara tan solo demostrarle algo a Parkinson –habló arrastrando las palabras, con sus ojos como mercurios observándome fijamente, sin desviarse ni un segundo-. Tengo mi orgullo… es cierto, y es un defecto pero… pero yo no puedo imaginarme vivir sin hablarte ahora, Herm… yo no podría… eres demasiado para mí…

Guardé silencio. No sabía qué responderle, solo sabía que yo tampoco podría vivir sin él… no sin ese rubio que me había hecho soltar más lágrimas en un par de horas que en todos los días en los que lloré por Ronald. Comprendí que el dolor que había sentido ante su desprecio había sido mil veces más intenso que el abandono del pelirrojo. Comprendí que, por más que me encantara la inocente y abierta mirada del ojiazul, me deleitaba observando esos ojos impenetrables, que ahora volvían a dejar ver un poco más… pero muy poco.

-Entonces Malfoy suspiró, y cerró fuertemente los ojos –Pero claro. Olvídalo, Hermione… no es –dijo todo esto sin poder abrir sus ojos.

-¡Lo estás haciendo otra vez! –salté, sorprendiéndome a mí misma, pero entendí en seguida a qué me refería… aunque él no– Lo estás haciendo otra vez… Asumes cosas que no son porque no te respondo… Draco, yo ya no podría vivir sin ti –dije bajando la mirada, ruborizándome por completo –. Es por eso… es por eso que, fue mucho más doloroso para mí el que tú te hubieras enfadado así que el que Ronald hubiera terminado conmigo… -murmuré ya extremadamente avergonzada, sin embargo, esto último logró que abriera sus ojitos de golpe, incrédulo. Yo no podía apartar mi mirada del suelo –. Yo… -no pude terminar la frase porque Draco levantó mi rostro con su mano derecha y me plantó un beso dulce y cálido, muy delicado, como si me fuera a romper si no tenía suficiente cuidado. Poco a poco, fue tomando más confianza, y el beso se volvió más apasionado. Pasé mis manos por sus hombros, y con una comencé a acariciar su cabello rubio, mientras que él soltó mi rostro para sostener mi espalda, alzándome de mi asiento. Yo lo ayudé un poco, y me acomodé a su lado. Continuamos así por un rato, separándonos solo para tomar aire, cuando sentimos claramente las voces de Madam Pompfrey y Theodore que se acercaban por el pasillo, y giraban la perilla…

-Draco –murmuré intentando separarme.

-¿Hm? –preguntó cariñosamente y a la vez haciendo un puchero, impaciente por continuar.

Fue en ese instante cuando entraron. Madam Pompfrey ahogó una exclamación y no estoy muy segura aún de cuál fue la reacción de Theo. Tenía unas cuantas ganas de reír, pero estoy casi segura de que estaba _algo_ enfadado, como el hermano sobreprotector en el que se había convertido, aunque tengo la impresión de que se esperaba algo parecido. Yo me puse más roja que el cabello de los Weasley, y Draco se rió de mi aspecto, claramente divertido de la situación. Le daba exactamente igual el que nos hubieran hallado así, es más, podría estar segura de que no era la primera vez en que un profesor lo encontraba en una situación comprometedora con alguna estudiante… por supuesto. Sin embargo… ¡¿de mí?! Dudo que la pobre enfermera se lo hubiera imaginado jamás… o nadie.

-Parece que ya se encuentra mejor, señor Malfoy –espetó una indignada Madam Pompfrey.

-Oh, sí. Mucho mejor. Creí haberle dicho que lo que necesitaba era la compañía de Hermione, ¿no?

-Imaginaba otra cosa, señorita Nott –yo no hice otra cosa que ponerme aún más roja, y ocultar mi rostro en el pecho de Draco.

-Ahh… creo que sería mejor que se retiraran, los tres –dijo al borde de un ataque de histeria.

-Por supuesto –saltó Theo, sacándonos a Malfoy y a mí de la cama de un tirón, y apareciéndonos en la habitación de… ¿ellos?

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué estamos en SU habitación?! –pregunté ya enfadada.

-Ante esto, ambos rieron, pero mi hermanito me respondió –: Eh, ¡mira si ya recuperaste el color!

Volví a ponerme roja… y los dos pusieron unas caras extrañas.

-Bien, miren que yo hoy voy a preparar un proyecto con Zabini… lo dieron el día en que te ausentaste, Herm. Crabbe y Goyle harán lo mismo, y sería bueno que ustedes se pusieran a hacerlo también.

-¿Y de qué es el trabajo? –pregunté yo interesada.

-Ah, pues que te diga Malfoy, total él es tu compañero –dijo en lo que daba media vuelta y se marchaba.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció? ¡díganme algo!

Pareciera que todo va perfecto para ellos, por fin *-* pero... soy demasiado perversa como para dejarlo así, lo siento :'c subiré el próximo capítulo lo antes posible, con tal de que reciba reviews jejeje

Capítulo 9: Ataque.

BeSoS!


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno, lo primero: Descubrí que este capítulo lo había puesto en dos partes, así que en total serán 13 capítulos más un epílogo.

Lo segundo: Creo que me anduve tardando, ¿no? Lo siento mucho :c pero aquí está, así que subiré pronto el capítulo 10... que era el 11... ._.

Y creo que eso es todo, ¿no? ¡¿En serio existe una sola persona en este mundo que piense que estos personajes son míos?! ¡NO! No las hay ¡No! ¡Con las imperdonables no!

**Capítulo 9: Ataque.**

-¿Y de qué se trata, Malfoy? -le pregunté cautelosa, una vez solos.

-Pues... -me quedé contemplándolo por un rato. Pensaba en el beso, en sus ojos, en su estúpida actitud y en su perfecta disculpa... en todo, quizá le faltase color pero... ¿pero cuánto rato ha pasado?

-¿Malfoy? -inquirí con una leve preocupación creciendo en mi interior.

-Pues... creo que tengo que preguntarle a Snape... porque no lo recuerdo -susurró mirando a la nada.

-¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas? -me molesté.

-¡Pues no lo recuerdo! –se exaltó también él. ¿Es que ahora íbamos a discutir por esta tontería?

-Draco… no quiero volver a discutir contigo… no hoy –le dije cariñosamente, intentando yo también calmar mi fuero interno y mi ira para con él por no ser capaz de recordar un simple tema de un proyecto.

-Lo siento, Herm… es que en ese día no tuve cabeza para nada, pensaba en ti –hum, es que sí que sabe cómo arreglar las cosas. No pude evitar ruborizarme un poco, rápidamente me acerqué y le di un suave beso–. Y ahora sé que soñaré contigo otra vez –declaró con esa sonrisa burlona que tanto me gusta.

-Pues, entonces mañana lo arreglamos con Snape, porque no es para mañana, ¿verdad? –me espanté ante tal posibilidad.

-¡Pero claro que no! Además, Snape se preocupa de que las notas de su ahijado se mantengan altas –rió con arrogancia, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio mi expresión de molestia.

-Pues entonces hasta mañana –le dije a milímetros de sus labios, muriéndome de ganas por probarlos una vez más, pero me negué. Quería guardarme las ganas para la mañana siguiente.

Me retiré fugazmente, dejándolo con una expresión un tanto de sorpresa, resignación, y disgusto.

Esta mañana me di un baño antes que todas. No quería ver a Pansy, quería encontrármela después, donde viera que Draco no es más libre, ni mucho menos de su propiedad.

Tuve una grata sorpresa al salir de mi habitación. Una sola rosa levitaba justo frente a mi rostro, y llevaba atada un pergamino con el aroma de la roja flor impregnado en él.

Leí con esa trabajada letra de ese que tanto me gustaba:

Espero que seas tú, y no otra la que salga primero. No sé por qué, pero tuve una corazonada, eso lo podemos hablar más tarde.

Pd: ¿Sabías que para los muggles, una sola rosa roja significa perdón?

Pd2: Pues yo no, estuve averiguando y, pues allí está.

Te espero en el lago…

Tu caballero de ojos color mercurio…

Salí velozmente directo al lago. Aún faltaban casi dos horas para que comenzaran las clases, y no había nadie en la sala común, ni en los pasillos. Me di una vuelta al comedor antes, y tampoco. No había rastro de nadie. Igual me extrañó pero… pero mis ganas por ver a Draco lo superaron todo.

Llegué corriendo y lo abracé por detrás. Claro que tuve que saltar, y me agarré fuertemente a su cuello con el brazo derecho. Él rápidamente se soltó de mi agarré y se dio la vuelta en un instante.

-Vaya que eres rápida, eh –rió burlón. Yo simplemente le enseñé mi lengua–. Está bien, está bien, todo menos eso –se burló, al tiempo en que me abrazó dulcemente, y tomando mi mentón con su mano izquierda, presionó sus delgados (pero besables) labios sobre los míos.

Nos quedamos en el lago, hablando de cosas triviales por un buen rato, hasta que comenzaron a salir estudiantes. Él se hallaba sentado apoyado en un árbol, y yo estaba sobre él, con mi cabeza hacia atrás, apoyada en su hombro. Cada persona que pasaba por ahí se quedaba pegado contemplando la escena que protagonizábamos. Los leones intentaban ignorarnos, pero a muchos les costaba trabajo. Harry y Ginny pasaron por allí tomados de las manos, y el pelinegro no pudo evitar quedarse congelado. La pelirroja solo sonrió. No supe por qué, pero mi amiga ya se imaginaba esta situación. Ronald me observó en silencio desde la distancia, sin decir nada. Pude oír un par de comentarios de Lavender y Parvati, por su puesto, hablando de que era una inconsecuente y sin dignidad alguna… yo hice caso omiso.

Al cabo de una hora más nos dirigimos directamente a las mazmorras, a la clase de pociones.

Draco se encargó de hablar con Snape antes de que este entrara al salón, y tuvimos una clase realmente tranquila.

Pero supe que algo raro había pasado.

Luego le pregunté a Draco de qué haríamos el proyecto, y me dijo que nos lo daría luego, en otro plazo. Cuando intenté preguntarle qué le pasaba, evitó la pregunta, y justo en el momento en que Pansy y Daphne pasaban junto a nosotros me dio un prolongado beso, distrayéndome completamente de la fuente de mis preocupaciones. Todo el día fue así, hasta que me excusé y me dirigí a la biblioteca, encontrándome justamente a quien había ido a buscar.

-¡Hermy! ¡Lo sabía! –exclamó mi pelirroja y fiel amiga, provocando las miradas de ira de muchos, por lo que me sacó inmediatamente de allí y me arrastró hasta el baño de Myrttle la llorona, seguidas de Harry.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Me lo imaginaba –afirmó orgullosa de sí misma.

Me limité a sonreírle, y con Harry nos mandamos una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Hey! ¡No te confabules con mi novio! –se quejó riendo Ginny.

-Demasiado tarde –rió el ojiverde.

Estuvimos así un rato, hasta que un tema que nos preocupaba a todos salió a colación.

-¿Te diste cuenta de que hoy todo el mundo se tardó mucho en salir? Además muchos han andado muy extraños hoy…

-Sí… ¡¿viste a Snape?! –exclamó Ginny– Nunca lo había visto así… no castigó a nadie, y no le gritó a Neville en ningún momento.

-Sí… los Slytherin han estado todo el día actuando extraño, murmurando cosas, y Draco luego de hablar con Snape anduvo como ido…

-¿Con Snape? –se preocupó Harry.

-Lo sé… algo raro está pasando –murmuré alarmada.

-Algo raro pasará… no sé cuándo, pero algo malo va a pasar… quizá deberíamos ir a hablar con Dumbledore. Me parece que tiene que ver con Voldemort –meditó Harry.

-Posiblemente sea lo mejor –coincidimos Ginny y yo.

Con Harry decidimos que iríamos con la capa de invisibilidad cuando ya todos se durmieran. Nos reuniríamos afuera de la sala común de Slytherin. Me retiré antes y dejé lista mi cama para que pareciera que yo me encontraba allí. En cuanto sintiera que ya no quedaba nadie en la sala común, y antes de que mis compañeras se vinieran al dormitorio, saldría sin hacer ruido y me escabulliría por un pasillo que casi nadie transitaba. En eso estaba cuando Bella entró a mi habitación agitada.

-Imagino que Draco no te dijo nada, ¿verdad?

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué estás?

-Perfecto, no te dijo nada. Tienes que venir conmigo.

-¿Pero qué está pasando? ¿Dumbledore sabe de esto o… o tiene que ver con el Señor Tenebroso? –inquirí cautelosa.

-Te lo explicaré todo en casa, pero tenemos que irnos.

-¿Y qué pasa con Theo y Draco?

-Ellos se fueron hace tan solo unos momentos, con Severus. Por favor, linda, date prisa.

Decidí obedecer. Le pedí que me esperara abajo, pero ella no cedió. Pensé que podría enviarle un Patronus a Harry desde la mansión, así que salí rápido con ella. Nos aparecimos en casa.

-Ve a dormir un poco, yo te despertaré cuando sea necesario –me dijo con un tono que ya utilizaba constantemente, un _tono maternal_.

Subí rápido a mi habitación, y preferí enviarle una carta a Harry. Esperé que llegara a tiempo. Él tenía razón. Algo raro iba a suceder, y ese _algo_ va a suceder ahora.

*Draco*

Con Theo nos aparecimos en mi casa. Mi padre ya se había ido, y mi madre estaba en casa de Theo.

Me encontraba nervioso. Tenía miedo por lo que pudiera pensar Hermione de todo esto. Seguro que apoyaba a Potter, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, hasta a mí me está cayendo mejor esta cara rajada, quien la ha apoyado con todo, y junto con la Weasley han continuado a su lado pese a cualquier cosa. Sin contar que, bipolar y todo, tiene un buen sentido del humor. Sin embargo, una gran guerra comienza hoy. Umbridge lo logró; atacaremos al amanecer… en realidad, esta noche, el ataque ya debe de haber comenzado. Con ella resultó muy fácil entrar al viejo castillo. Sé que Dumbledore y el trío sospechaban pero… pero se quedaron en las sospechas.

Pude notar que también Nott se encontraba nervioso. Llevábamos unos minutos en silencio cuando Snape volvió sigiloso como una serpiente.

-Bella decidió no llevar a Hermione. Voldemort –con Theo nos estremecimos ante la mención de ese nombre– ordenó que ustedes deberán quedarse con ella. Las clases en Hogwarts serán interrumpidas por un tiempo. Desde tercero para abajo ya fueron evacuados, y Dumbledore sacó a Potter… esto no terminará hoy –acabó abatido.

Con Theo nos observamos por un rato, claramente, ambos pensábamos en lo mismo.

-Te dejaré un rato para que hables con ella, seguro se dio cuenta de algo raro y está enfadada contigo otra vez…

-Sí… será lo mejor…

*Hermione*

Al cabo de un rato, una carta de Harry llegó a mi ventana. Por fin pude relajarme, y alcancé a guardarla justo antes de que Theo y Draco llegaran nerviosos. Allí mi gran amigo me informaba de la situación en Hogwarts. Snape ya había alertado a Dumbledore, y desde tercero para abajo fueron evacuados justo a tiempo. Por su lado, él y Ginny huyeron junto con Dumbledore. Me explicaba también que no habían hallado a Ronald…

No pude evitar preocuparme, y claro, Nott y Malfoy se dieron cuenta de inmediato que algo malo pasaba, pero logré convencerlos de que era debido a nuestra escapada del castillo. Mi hermano decidió dejarnos solos, por alguna razón.

-Imagino que ya habrás considerado la posibilidad de un ataque mortífago –comenzó con la cabeza gacha, como arrepentido. Parecía no observarme, mas me limité a asentir con la cabeza–. Además que te debe haber parecido extraña mi conducta luego de hablar con Snape… –entonces recordé las palabras de la misiva de Harry… _Snape ya había alertado a Dumbledore_. No pude evitar que la ira se pintara en mi rostro.

-¡Si lo sabías deberías habérmelo dicho! –reclamé un tanto herida, pero firme.

-¡Tenía estrictas órdenes de no…!

-¡Podrías haberme dado pistas! –bramé enfadada.

-¡Pero no es tan fácil! –replicó mi rubio sin saber cómo explicarse. No había excusa, pese a todo, no pude seguir oyéndolo, total, ahora es mi turno de no escuchar.

Salí disparada de la estancia, ante la atónita mirada de Theodore, llegué hasta la chimenea y me marché por red flu. Mencioné mi destino tan despacio que hasta a los polvos les costó trabajo llevarme a mi destino, pero lo conseguí.

Llegué a una pequeña cabaña, a la orilla del mar. Divisé a Dumbledore a lo lejos, junto al agua, pero no quería hablar con el sabio director en ese momento, no para que me hiciera ver lo que ya sabía, que había actuado mal y precipitadamente. Entré lentamente, para hallar a una desconsolada pelirroja y un cuarto vacío.

-¿Ginny?

-¿Hermione? ¡Oh, Hermy! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí, te he necesitado tanto!

-Tranquila, Gin. Estoy aquí para ti, pero antes que nada ¿dónde está Harry?

-Fuera… no he querido llamarlo… recibí una nota de Ron… por eso estoy así –se explicó con mirada ausente mi amiga.

-¿Y qué dice? –le pregunté con recelo.

-Pues que… pues que… ¡Que está del otro lado! ¡Se fue con Voldemort, Herm! ¡Mi hermanito se cambió de lado! –sollozó desconsolada.

Yo me quede estática, no supe qué decirle. Jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza imaginar a Ronald… a mi ex, a mi querido Ronald allí… _rodeado de mortífagos_… pensé en mi madre, en mi padre, en mis abuelos, en mis nuevos amigos… Theo y Draco… Draco… pensé en cómo lo había tratado… y entonces oí la voz de Harry.

-¿Pero cómo? –murmuró tan impresionado como yo.

-A veces las personas comenten errores o toman decisiones precipitadas –no pude evitar encogerme ante sus palabras, recordando unos desolados ojitos grises–, pero no siempre son para mal. Ronald no es un mal muchacho, pero quizás esto le sirva –sopesó Dumbledore.

-¡Pero Voldemort es mi peor enemigo! ¡Y Ron es mi mejor amigo desde primer año!

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! –demandó la pelirroja.

-¡Pero nos ha traicionado! Independiente de lo temperamental… ¡yo no he sido el causante de sus pesares!

-¡Es mi hermano, Harry! –exclamó con fuego en su mirada, pero el alma profundamente herida.

-¡Pero Ginny…! –no sabía qué decirle… parecía tan irreal… pero quería brindarles mi apoyo, a ambos. Entendía el dolor de Ginny, después de todo se trataba de su hermano… pero ese tipo de decisiones e irresponsabilidades no deben ser ignoradas como todo lo demás. El pelirrojo se equivocó, y si es que quiere volver a nuestro lado, pues que se venga él.

-Ya basta… Ginevra, si quieres ir en busca de tu hermano, eres libre de hacerlo, yo te acompañaré hasta el castillo –dictó Dumbledore.

Ginny por supuesto accedió, y ambos se fueron por un buen rato.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Herm? –me preguntó Harry bastante dolido.

-Vine porque no sabía a qué otro lugar ir. Ya te conté por qué salí de Hogwarts… pues luego llegaron Draco y Theo y bueno… discutí con Draco porque él se enteró por Snape en la mañana y no me dijo nada… me enfadé y quise salir de allí lo antes posible.

Mi amigo se limitó a observarme comprensivo, con sus encantadoras gemas verdes fijas en mi rostro abrumado.

-Tú sabes tan bien como yo que actuaste precipitadamente, y que deberías volver y disculparte… así como también te encuentras aún molesta, y no quieres verlo en un rato… te entiendo –murmuró tras un largo suspiro.

-¡Ya no sé qué pensar…! ¡Siento que mi cabeza va a explotar en cuanto me pongo a pensar en él! –confesé.

-Entonces no pienses más… –susurró mi gran amigo, acercándose peligrosamente a mi rostro.

Yo lo contemplé ávidamente, cautivándome con esos ojos que siempre me habían sacado una sonrisa en mis tristezas, y esa expresión tan típica de él, que ahora me mantenía aprisionada, sin poder moverme o reaccionar. Conocía sus intenciones, y por una parte quería detenerlo, quería decirle que él con Ginny hacían una gran pareja, y que mi corazón le pertenecía a Draco, pero no pude, existía otra parte dentro de mí que llevaba años escondida soñando con probar al pelinegro. Me dediqué a contemplar sus orbes color esmeralda, y acepté sus labios con cariño.

Esa noche nos quedamos abrazados, charlando y recordando nuestros años pasados en Hogwarts. Pasado un rato el profesor Dumbledore regresó acompañado de la profesora McGonagal, quien nos observó cariosamente antes de encerrarse en la habitación contigua junto con el director. Debieron de poner un hechizo insonoro porque no sentimos nada más hasta el amanecer.

* * *

¿Alguien me odia?

...

BeSoS!


	10. Chapter 10

Bien, ¡cada vez estamos más cerca del final! :3 gracias a todos los que han comentado.

Debo agregar que nadie en esta historia me pertenece, snif, snif *la expresión vacía y la voz monótona, es posible advertir la presencia de un mago tras bastidores...* ¡Sin más que decir, veamos cómo les está yendo en Hogwarts!

**Capítulo 10: Situación actual.**

*Neville*

De tercero para abajo fueron evacuados, pero nosotros nos quedamos. Las clases se suspenderían, pero nuestra salida no estaba contemplada. Umbridge llevaba toda la mañana ocupándose de los Sangre Limpia que querían salvarse, sin importarles nada más. Por mi parte, con casi todos los que quedamos de Gryffindor nos escondimos en la sala de los menesteres. Estuvimos un par de horas intentando calmar a los de cuarto y a algunos que no sabían si quedarse ocultos o pedir clemencia… logramos convencer a algunos, aunque otros se fueron prometiendo no delatarnos. Luna parecía no sentir miedo alguno… y era una de las únicas de Ravenclaw. También estaba Cho… pero no quedaban muchos Sangre Limpia. Después de todo, decían destacarse por su inteligencia, ¿no?

Hufflepuf… sí, habían unos cuantos, pero definitivamente la casa de los leones era la con más gente… solo faltaban Ginevra y Ronald Weasley… y Harry. Era tan extraño, luego de unas vacaciones vengo viendo que el trío de oro se separa… Hermione se cambia a Slytherin… ¿dónde estará ella? Dudo mucho que una persona como ella pudiera pasarse al lado oscuro… lo creería de cualquiera, incluso de Harry antes que ella…

-¿Neville? –me llamó Luna con su voz soñadora.

-¿Sí?

-No te preocupes –me sonrió.

-¿Preocuparme?

-Ella jamás lo haría –me aseguró feliz.

-Pero…

-¿Pero qué? Es Hermione Granger, aunque ahora digan que es una serpiente. Después de todo, era demasiado astuta para ser una leona.

-¿Eso crees? –al final, la rubia siempre conseguía sacarme una sonrisa.

-Sí. Ahora lo importante es encargarnos de que los _marine egerek_ no vayan a colarse aquí, sería un gran desastre –pero entonces tenía que salir con cosas…

-¿_Marine egerek_? –¡¿Pero qué son esas cosas?!

-Sí… ¿en tu casa no hay? Con mi papá tenemos que fumigar todas las primaveras, la humedad cálida los abruma…

-¿Humedad… cálida? ¿Y el resto del año?

-Ah, no, no. Sólo en primavera, es época de apareamiento. ¡Son peores que los_ krolyk frytyurnytsi_! Pero no arrasan con los_ fazola tadam_.

¿Nunca les ha pasado que ven a una persona mientras les habla y no entienden absolutamente nada de lo que les dice? A mí me pasa seguido, y no solo con Luna… también con McGonagal a veces, siempre con Snape… pero con Umbridge no oía más que "blah blah, blah blah blah, blah blah…"

-¿Tienes_ fazola tadam_? –le pregunté más que nada por educación… y un poquitín de curiosidad.

-Ya no, nunca florecen las _Akkiramippu poppies_.

-Ah…

*Ronald*

Contemplaba todo a mí alrededor con incredulidad. Gran parte de los mortis se encontraban allí y… se trataba de un grupo… variado. Ese tipo Lestrange… como que olía mal. Greyback no podía ser más… particular. Además de que no podía olvidar a Lupin y… pese a todo, le tenía rencor. Alcancé a observar a los Nott… Bellatrix parecía enfadadísima, estaba reprendiendo a Malfoy… alcancé a oír que Hermy… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo me vengo aquí esperando verla y resulta que se va donde Harry?! Oh, Merlín…

*Neville*

-Y entonces se comen todo rastro de las pobres _poppies_…

-¿Pero no son agresivas?

-Sí… ¡pero esos_ krolyk frytyurnytsi_ son capaces de morir en el intento!

O.O esos _krolyky_ son impresionantes.

*Ronald*

-¡Todo es culpa tuya!

-¡¿Pero yo qué hice?! –¡¿por qué me está zarandeando?! ¡Esta mujer sí que está loca!

-Bella, ya déjalo –pidió Maximiliano Nott, el padre biológico de Herm–. Él en realidad no tiene la culpa… –qué comprensivo es este señor– En realidad, quien tiene la culpa… ¡ES ÉL! –exclamó con auténtica ira y contemplando con mirada asesina al rubio conmocionado.

Y la pareja se lanzó contra él… pero yo no alcancé a quitarme de en medio.

*Hermione*

El día entero lo pasamos intentando crear una estrategia que funcionara, mas siempre hallábamos un "pero". Luego de comer la profesora McGonagal y el director se retiraron… y nuevamente pusieron un hechizo en la puerta… con Harry nos pareció una actitud sospechosa pero… pero nosotros fuimos a la orilla del mar a pensar en el día anterior.

-Creo que hay que esperar a que todo esto termine… las cosas no siempre son lo que parece –dijo pensando en Ronald.

-Lo sé. Es posible que lo haya hecho con el fin de hablar conmigo…

-¡Así es!

Adoré verlo contento… aunque había olvidado su bipolaridad.

-¡Pero… Herm! Él me abandonó… ¡se cambió de bando así como así!

Solo suspiré, y lo observé con cariño.

* * *

¡Hola otra vez!

Las palabras raras de Luna las saqué de traductor google, son diferentes idiomas. Son cosas como ratones marinos, conejos tomateros, tomates de frijol, amapolas agresivas… etc. xD!


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola! Lo siento, me tardé mucho D: pero este fin de semana largo subo los últimos dos capítulos que quedan, y el epílogo la otra, ¡lo juro!

Ahora, ¿me odiaron? Creo que sí :s bueno, espero compensarlo para el final n.n

¿Todavía he de repetir a estas alturas que los personajes no me pertenecen?

**Capítulo 11: El regreso a Hogwarts.**

*Hermione*

El plan estaba listo. Todo estaba preparado, Snape ya estaba informado, y los chicos que se habían quedado como resistencia aguardaban nuestra llegada. Harry estaba ansioso, y nos sonreíamos continuamente. Dumbledore y McGonagal nos observaban de vez en cuando, pero no dijeron nada. No teníamos más noticias sobre Ginny, pero con mi gran amigo no tocamos el tema en todo el día… hasta que llegó la hora.

-Harry… cuando lleguemos, tú verás a Ginny y yo seguro encontraré a Draco…

-Y en ese momento ambos nos daremos cuenta a quién pertenece nuestro corazón. Ron me traicionó… pero es su hermano, y comprendo que haya querido ir a por él –me dijo comprensivo–. Pero aun así… no me siento bien ahora, estoy enfadado y no quiero verla, y a ti, Hermy, te adoro. Mas sé que ninguno está seguro si da para algo más que una estrecha amistad, y posiblemente eso te pasó con Ronald. Cuando tú lo sepas, yo lo sabré –declaró sin un gramo de bipolaridad. Estaba siendo sincero, y ahora se mantendría igual.

-Gracias, Harry.

-¡Chicos, ya es hora! –nos llamó Minerva.

En Hogwarts todo estaba horrible. Parecía una guerra sin enfrentamiento alguno. Estaba desolado, y las pocas caras que alcancé a observar parecían opacas y amargas… era un paisaje devastador. Al llegar sentimos como alguien se lanzaba sobre Harry; la profesora McGonagal se había asustado al principio, pero yo pude distinguir esos largos cabellos como el fuego que habían extrañado demasiado las caricias del desordenado pelinegro. Su lugar era con Harry. Ellos se fueron con el E.D. a la sala de los menesteres, junto con la profesora McGonagal, mientras que Dumbledore fue a buscar a Severus. Yo debía ver a mi familia, que debían de estar preocupadísimos.

Primero pasé a la sala de Gryffindor. No me quedé más de un minuto, pero me sirvió mucho. Toda mi motivación estaba allí. Debía encontrar a Draco y decirle que no importaba, que ninguna de las estupideces que había hecho en el pasado importaban; que solo necesitaba venir conmigo y acompañarme por siempre. Me dirigí hacia el Gran Comedor primero, y afortunadamente, la primera fase de mi parte del plan, vino a mí.

Contemplé a Draco desde la escalera. Él no había reparado en mi presencia, y discutía con Snape en silencio. No le presté atención a sus palabras hasta que escuché mi nombre; antes me había dedicado a recorrer con la vista cada detalle de su rostro. Sus ojos grises se encontraban hundidos y su rostro demacrado (N.A.: además de que estaba algo machucado :/). Snape tampoco se veía bien. En realidad, todas las serpientes de Hogwarts se hallaban igual.

-¡Estoy harto de todo esto! –explotó Draco en respuesta a lo que Snape le había dicho, lo cual había terminado en "Hermione".

-Todos lo estamos, Draco, todos.

-¿Hasta Bellatrix? –inquirió Draco con un frío tono de burla. Severus Snape se abstuvo de responder.

Me armé de valor, lista para enfrentarlos. Ahora era el momento, los necesitábamos de nuestro lado.

-Aproximadamente, ¿de cuántos estamos hablando cuando dices "todos"?

Cuando Malfoy me miró, sentí que todo lo demás sobraba. Si Snape no hubiera estado allí, me habría arrojado sobre él. No era nada comparado con cuando Harry me besaba… sus encantadores ojos grises antes gélidos ahora me observaban con esperanza, y una honesta y débil sonrisa pujaba por dibujarse en sus labios. Su espeso cabello rubio se hallaba desordenado, tal y como me gustaba a mí [no como lo llevaba en Hogwarts normalmente, peinado hacia atrás].

-Hermy… –susurró con renovadas fuerzas.

-Hermione… ¿están Potter y el E.D. aquí también? –preguntó Snape apresuradamente.

-Más o menos –contesté. No quería dar detalles y ellos supieron comprenderlo con mi expresión.

Nos dirigimos a la sala de los menesteres y allí les relaté nuestro plan. Recordaba la promesa que le había hecho a Ronald, pero sentía que podía confiar en ellos. Snape sopesaba cada una de mis palabras, y parecía satisfecho cuando terminé. Draco no parecía escuchar mi relato, pero no apartó sus preciados orbes como el mercurio de mí en ningún momento.

-Llévame con Potter, creo conocer la mejor entrada –propuso el profesor de pociones.

-Claro, pero… ¿escuchaste una sola palabra de lo que dije, hurón? –inquirí algo molesta.

-No –declaró con franqueza–. No es necesario, te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Solo tienen que decirme qué hacer y yo lo haré.

Así nos dirigimos con el hermano de Dumbledore.

* * *

Bien, se acerca el final :D si recibo un par de reviews, subiré el próximo capítulo hoy mismo :3 ¿Alguien?

¡Ya estamos llegando al final, anímense! ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han comentado y han agregado esta historia sus favoritos, me sacan una sonrisa y me hacen muy feliz!

Bye~ ¡Besos!


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola! Los amo *0* así que subí hoy mismo (bueno, técnicamente ya es sábado pero... nah) el penúltimo capítulo jijiji

**Capítulo 13: Perdón.**

Cuando llegamos Dumbledore ya se encontraba allí. Mientras él y el profesor Snape hablaban, Draco quiso disculparse. Al principio, no sabía qué hacer. No podía despegar sus encantadores ojitos del suelo, y me recordó a cuando se intentó disculpar por todos los años en que me insultó y trato pésimo por ser hija de muggles. No pude seguir resistiéndolo y levanté su rostro con mis dos manos poniendo una a cada lado de su cara y le di un profundo beso.

-No necesitas disculparte, porque ya te he perdonado. Lo hice hace mucho, pero necesito mi espacio para pensar… estaba enfadada… pero ya te he perdonado –le aclaré sonriente.

Él también me sonrió ampliamente, y me acercó más a él. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado sus abrazos… el sentirme segura, protegida, resguardada… etc. Me quedé observándolo por harto rato… hasta que reparé en que estaba… como herido.

-¿Alguien te golpeó? –le pregunté espantada.

-Sí… eh… bueno, sobre eso…

-Draco…

-¡Fueron tus padres! Me echaron la culpa de que te habías ido, y estaban preocupados…

-Y hasta hace un minuto todavía lo estábamos –espetó mi padre detrás de nosotros, bastante molesto. Me quedé en blanco, y a lo único que atiné fue a darme la vuelta algo nerviosa. Él se dio cuenta, y rápidamente suavizó su expresión severa. Me miró con cariño, como siempre lo hacía, y me rodeó con sus brazos–. No me vuelvas a hacer eso –me pidió en un murmullo.

Mi madre se hallaba a nuestro lado. Yo creí que estaría más que nada enfadada por el hecho de que no haya querido "seguir sus pasos", pero no se veía molesta, sino más bien consternada. Mi padre se miró con Draco que se hallaba tras de mí, y con Theo, quien estaba al lado de mamá. Los tres salieron sigilosamente, como una serpiente. Yo no protesté.

-Mamá, yo…

-Lo siento tanto –soltó de repente interrumpiéndome con voz entre-cortada. Nunca la había visto más desolada–. No me di cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, no veía lo que te estaba pidiendo… Hermy, querida yo… cuando volví y Theo me contó que huiste yo… yo me di cuenta de cuál era la prioridad en mi vida. Siempre pensé que nada podría interponerse en nada que tuviera que ver con Voldemort pero –un segundo, ¡¿mi madre lo llamó por su nombre, sin ninguna clase de respeto extremo que superaba la adoración y demostraba el grado de amor que ella le profesaba?!–, al pensar en que pudiera pasarte algo, en que lo más probable fuera que tu decisión de marchar fue impulsada mayoritariamente por lo que yo te estaba pidiendo… quiero decir, ¡¿quién en su sano juicio podría querer pedirle a la mejor amiga de Harry Potter hacerse mortífaga?! –¿desde cuándo que ella está en su sano juicio?– Hermy, yo… por favor, te ruego que algún día llegues a perdonarme… entendería si no lo hicieras pero yo no sé cómo podría superarlo…

-Basta –la corté harta. Me tenía con los nervios de punta–. Mamá, no te reprocho nada. Era absolutamente lógico el que quisieras que yo me hiciera mortífaga, es en lo que tú crees y yo…

-En lo que yo creía –me corrigió.

-¡¿Qué?! –me exalté. ¿Qué demonios me perdí, Merlín?

-Estuve hablando con Weasley y con Snape… no era tan mal chico después de todo, pero algo tonto…

-Es un gran chico –lo recordé con cariño, pero luego agregué–. Siempre lo querré como el amigo que siempre ha sido… pero no es más que eso, nunca debió serlo.

-Él te adora… aunque creo que prefiero al tarado de mi sobrino –ambas reímos, pero ella se detuvo en seco, y regresó a su expresión sombría y devastada. Ella sufría por mi causa… logré cambiar a Bellatrix Black… Nott… a mi madre. No me resistí y la abracé. Ella claro, se sorprendió, pero me abrazó igualmente casi de inmediato. Ahora estaba feliz, y yo también lo estaba. Quería tener a mi familia y a mis amigos juntos y de a poco lo estaba consiguiendo. Si mamá está con nosotros, todos los mortífagos que me agradan podrían venir, y sé que Harry los aceptaría. Me encontraba profundamente feliz. Entonces oí un golpe sordo.

Con mamá salimos rápidamente, y yo distinguí de inmediato a un pelirrojo en el suelo.

-¿Ronald? –me sorprendí, y a la vez me preocupé yo.

-¡Hermy! –exclamó él. Nunca cambiará ni un poco, eso está claro.

-Ron… ¿por qué estás…?

-No alcancé a salir del medio –dijo de inmediato.

-¿Eh?

-Amortiguó el golpe, de hecho, gracias –le sonrió Malfoy. Le sonrió… ¡¿WTF?!

Pude ver como mi padre y mi madre se ruborizaban. Ah… ese golpe (N.A.: no lo vayan a malpensar, eh! Que es cuando los derriban por el escape de Hermione/ya no recuerdo, no entiendo cómo se podría malpensar esto).

-Sí… eh… yo…

-¿Ya viste a Ginny? –le pregunté como siempre era con él.

-¿Eh? Ah… sí, sí. De hecho vengo de estar con el E.D. –me sonrió abiertamente, con esa honestidad que tanto lo caracterizaba. Yo me alegré aun más.

-¿Y con Harry?

Su mirada se ensombreció, y yo pensé en lo peor.

-Quería… yo quería que tú me ayudaras a disculparme con él –me pidió peor que su cabello.

Todos se sorprendieron por el pedido, menos yo. Yo ya lo conocía, y era bastante normal; todos mis miedos se desvanecieron en aquel instante. Sentía que todo podría acomodarse ahora.

-¿Y dónde está él ahora? –le pregunté yo entonces.

-Con Ginny, ella me dijo que solo tenía que ir al lago… me está ayudando.

Ayudé a Ron para que Harry lo perdonara. Todo salió de maravilla, era imposible que no funcionara. Una gran cantidad de mortífagos se pusieron a trabajar con nosotros, y el plan iba de maravilla. El día de mañana será el día de la acción, y el ataque será total.

* * *

Vaya, creo que Bellatrix me salió un poco rara xDD pero en todo el fic es así, ¿no? :S

El próximo capítulo será el último, y lo subiré mañana ^.^ ¡no desesperen que aun queda un epílogo!

Bye~ ¡Gracias por comentar!


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola! Y este es el último capítulo, pero aun queda un epílogo ^.^ ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia, la han agregado a sus favoritos y han dejado reviews, me han hecho muy feliz! ¡Espero les guste!

**Capítulo 14: Acción.**

Dormí increíblemente bien. A pesar de que al despertar tuviera que enfrentarme a los mortífagos que se quedaron del lado de Voldemort, y Harry debería acabar con él… me encontraba feliz. Sentía que todo había resultado bien… hasta que oí un sollozo ahogado que yo conocía muy bien.

Me levanté en seguida, y los vi allí, a los dos. Yo me había quedado en una habitación que estaba vacía junto con Theo, mis padres, Draco y los suyos, y afortunadamente no se despertaron.

-Creo que Draco también tiene que venir con nosotros, Hermione –me dijo Ginny fría pero dolida, con un toque de rencor y por otro lado esperanza en oír una buena explicación, algo que le permitiera continuar con las cosas como habían estado hasta entonces–. Te estaremos esperando en el lago.

Me quedé congelada en mi sitio. Pude distinguir la expresión devastada de Harry antes de que se marcharan, y no quería imaginarme la expresión que tendría Draco cuando se enterara… más aún cuando había querido disculparse con tanto ímpetu… yo debería haberle dicho algo en ese momento…

A medida que lo pensaba, mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Lloré en silencio por un rato, pero no pudieron pasar de los dos minutos, porque Ginny hubiera regresado. En eso, sentí unos fuertes y conocidos brazos envolverme en la oscuridad, y unos delgados labios que tanto me gustaban presionarse en mi mejilla delicadamente.

-¿Qué tienes, Hermy? –me preguntó dulcemente.

-Tú no quieres saber… –murmuré abatida.

-Por supuesto que…

-¡En serio que no quieres! –le repetí rompiendo a llorar con más fuerza que antes– Ven conmigo, aquí no podemos hablar –le dije luego. Tenía que saberlo.

-Hermione… ¿vamos al lago? –me preguntó un tanto preocupado debido a mi actitud.

Divisé a Ginny en la distancia, y mediante señas que solo nosotras entendíamos le dije que aguardara por mí un poco más. Yo le diría a mi Draco, sin nadie más.

-¿Potter y Weasley? –se extrañó mi rubio cuando los vio, pero no dijo nada más. Nos sentamos a los pies de un árbol y comencé a hablar.

-Draco, lo siento tanto… estaba enfadada, y Harry…

-¡¿Qué?! –saltó Draco rápidamente. Entendía rápido el muchacho– tú y Potter…

-Escúchame, por favor… solo fue un beso -solté sin pensar. Draco me miró sombrío.

-¿Solo un beso, ah? –inquirió con un tono burlón, yo me encogí– ¡Pero qué bien, no! ¿Es que acaso debería sentirme afortunado?

-No, eso no fue lo que quise decir –alcancé a decir entre sollozos. Rompí a llorar de inmediato. Él me había mentido, el muy idiota me había ocultado un ataque contra mis amigos, y yo hice lo que él siempre hacía, nada más. Me fui sin escuchar, y Harry estuvo allí para mí… mi gran amigo, casi un hermano para mí, quien siempre me apoyaba, sin importar la situación, él estaba allí. Me confundí y cometí un error, ¿pero cómo le pedía que me perdonara? ¿A él, a mi Draco? ¿A ese rubio platinado que siempre hacía que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora y que toda mi concentración se centrara en su persona, en sus mágicos ojos como el mercurio? ¿Cómo le decía que en cuanto lo vi sentí mucho más que cuando sentí los labios de Harry sobre los míos? ¿Con tan solo observarlo desde las escaleras?

De repente, la expresión de su rostro se suavizó. Parecía seguro de sí mismo, y parecía… _feliz_.

-Dilo –me pidió con dulzura–. Di todo lo que acabas de pensar.

-¿Qué? –fue todo lo que atiné a decir. ¡¿Había leído mi mente?!

-Sí, dilo –repitió.

-¡Eres un idiota! –exclamé, sin poder retener una sonrisa.

-Estoy esperando… –musitó sonriente, pero en cierto sentido burlándose de mí– ¡no me burlo!

-¡Sal de mi mente!

-Me lo pensaré, si dices en voz alta todo eso de lo encantador que soy…

Le sonreí, y me acerqué a él. Presioné mis labios sobre los suyos y en un susurro le dije:

-Eres el idiota más egocéntrico, tarado, terco, dulce, engreído, guapo, malcriado y encantador que he conocido jamás, y te amo por eso y mucho más… sin contar como me siento cuando estás cerca –declaré.

-Olvidaste sexy –se quejó en mi oído, pero luego me abrazó y me levantó por los aires dándome un profundo beso.

-Ahora tenemos que ir a ver a Ginny y a Harry… tiene que estar tan dolida…

-No sé tú, pero tu disculpa me fascinó –me sonrió burlón.

-Solo te fascinó porque te alagué.

-Puede ser, pero estuvo bien.

-Como quieras… ella es mi mejor amiga…

-Podrías hacer de Pansy tu mejor amiga –me propuso él.

Yo solo lo miré, y él se encogió (N.A.: ¿por qué será?).

Nos situamos a su lado y Draco le lanzo una fría mirada a Harry, mientras yo le brindé todo mi apoyo, pero al ver a Ginny…

-¿Sabes cómo me enteré yo? –fue lo primero que salió de sus labios.

Negué con la cabeza. Ahora le tocaba a ella desahogarse, y con Harry sabíamos que nos lo merecíamos.

-Fui a verlo, estaba hablando con Ronald… cuando se lo contó. No estaba pendiente de lo que decían, yo solo estaba mirando a Harry –recordé el momento en la escalera, y Draco me apretó cariñosamente la mano–, hasta que, consternada, escuché que le dijo que te había besado en la cabaña –y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente–… yo ya no sé qué pensar…

-Por favor, solo escúchame Gin… –rogó mi pelinegro amigo.

-¡NO! –se negó ella rápidamente– No quiero escuchar como me dices que fue un error… ya fue suficiente –terminó antes de desaparecer.

El resto de la noche Draco y yo nos quedamos con Harry y Ronald. Todos intentábamos calmar al pelinegro, pero me sorprendió que en vez de estar preocupado por su hermana el pelirrojo estuviera con nosotros, al notar lo que pensaba me dijo:

-Sé que lo que Harry siente por mi hermana es lo que ella necesita. ¿Me costó como siglos aceptar su relación y ahora me viene con que no lo quiere escuchar? ¡Olvídalo! Más tarde aparecerá, y si es necesario la ataré a una silla para que lo escuche.

Los tres lo miramos incrédulos, y a punto de reír.

La noche pasó agradable, pese a todo. Por muy egoísta que suene, me sentía feliz y aliviada porque Draco no reaccionó como otras veces, o al menos, me escuchó. Harry nos relató cómo fue que en el instante en que sintió los brazos de Ginny alrededor de su cuello, se sintió _bien._ Supo en ese mismo instante –al igual que yo– que era junto a ella con quien quería compartir su vida… solo lo supo, y tenía la certeza de que así era. No se iba a dar por vencido, y ahora si podíamos estar medianamente felices. Ahora faltaba la mitad de Ginny: escuchar.

El problema era que no podrían hablar antes del enfrentamiento con Voldemort, y Harry temía por ella. Los pelirrojos se caracterizaban por lo impulsivos, y corrimos la voz por todo el E.D. y los mortis de que si la veían, no le hicieran nada que pudiera dañarla, sino que nos avisaran a Ron o a mí, ya que Harry no podría verla en ese momento y Draco, Draco pues nada que ver en el asunto.

Al amanecer comenzó todo. No vi más a Harry, y me tocaba hacer mi parte. Barty Crouch Jr. y mi madre estaban conmigo. Papá estaba con Theo, Draco y tía Cissy. Lucius estaba con Lestrange, Ronald y Greyback. Remus, Sirius, Tonks y ojo loco respaldaban al E.D –dirigidos por Neville, increíblemente bien–. Otros mortífagos se nos habían unido, pero esos tenían otras tareas, parecidas a la de Snape, quien junto con Dumbledore y McGonagal aún no llegaban.

Barty y mamá eran asombrosos. Ahora entendía por qué al verla de nuestro lado le habían ofrecido un puesto como auror –el cual se estaba pensando–. No tuve mucho que hacer, aunque en más de una ocasión tuve que acabar con un par a la vez, cosa que no me costó nada –y por lo cual recibí halagos que me hicieron enrojecer–. No había ni rastro de Harry, pero tenía seguridad en él.

*Por Draco*

Theo y mamá hacían un gran dúo, así como Max era increíble solo. Yo ahí estaba, me las arreglaba bien, pero nada tan increíble, cuando oí algo que me pareció familiar. Nadie más lo había sentido, o si lo habían hecho, no creo que se hubieran alarmado mucho de oír un grito en una guerra como esta, pero yo sabía que la dueña de esa voz chillona era Ginny Weasley. Le avisé a Theo que me movería un poco para que mi madre no se preocupara, y me dirigí al lugar en donde creí procedía el grito. Un mortífago que yo no conocía (N.A.: ¿¬¬?) la tenía acorralada sin varita, pero yo lo desarmé. Le lancé la suya devuelta cuando la encontré en el suelo y fui a verla. Se hallaba herida, pero increíblemente bien. Ya sabía yo que Ginevra era una increíble duelista.

-Gracias, Malfoy… tú… ¿qué pasó luego de que me fui? –me preguntó en un murmullo.

-Luego con tu hermano intentamos subirle el ánimo a Potter, estaba devastado. Aunque al final quedó motivado y seguro. En cuanto te vea va a explicarte todo y… y yo creo que deberías perdonarlo –le dije sincero.

-¿Tú… de verdad crees eso? –inquirió incrédula. Pero en el momento en que iba a responder ella…– ¡Expelliarmus! –a alguien detrás de mí… ¿y lo vio a esa distancia? ¿Cómo diablos habían logrado desarmarla?– Tengo el tobillo torcido y no me puedo mover, siento causarte esta molestia pero podrías… no, olvídalo.

-¿Me quedo yo o prefieres que llame a alguien? Si te cargo podrían atacarnos.

-¿De veras harías eso… por mí?

-Eres amiga de Hermione, aunque espero que no estés enfadada con ella, solo se equivocaron. Ambos no sienten nada más que un gran cariño especial el uno por el otro, y en un momento de debilidad esas cosas suelen ocurrir.

Ella me miró… atónita.

-De verdad… que Hermy no se equivocó contigo. Eres un buen chico Malfoy… y yo debo ver a Harry en cuanto termine todo esto, no vaya a interrumpirlo antes…

-Sí… mientras, yo me quedo aquí –terminé.

Conversamos un rato hasta que me aseguré de que todo ya había terminado. No quedaban mortífagos en pie, a menos que se hubieran cambiado de bando. El E.D no había tenido ni una sola baja, y las heridas eran mínimas. Resultaba increíble. Cargué a Ginny hasta sus padres. Allí estaban Ron y Hermy preocupados porque nadie la había visto y yo les expliqué el por qué –rápidamente–, para luego poder besar a Hermy.

*Hermione*

Acabamos bastante rápido. Me junté con Ronald y revisamos las bajas. Ninguna. Las heridas eran todas leves, y entonces vimos a los Weasley. Con mi pelirrojo amigo intercambiamos una mirada preocupada. Nadie había visto a Ginny, y Harry –quien había derrotado a Voldemort y había estado junto con Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagal–, desesperado, había ido a buscarla. Había partido hacía ocho minutos y aún no regresaba. No alcanzamos a estar ni dos minutos cuando mi rubio llegó cargándola.

-La encontré poco después de que comenzamos, pero se había torcido un tobillo y en el lugar en el que estábamos resultaba peligroso cargarla, o incluso dejarla sola –se excusó… un tanto rápido.

-Gracias, Malfoy –le agradeció mi amiga cuando la bajó. Abrazó a sus padres (y en eso mi hurón mi dio un largo y dulce beso, muy necesitado) y luego me miró a mí–. Hermy, yo… pase lo que pase, tú eres mi mejor amiga –declaró sonriéndome. La abracé, muy feliz, cuando la oí preguntar por Ronald.

-Pero si estaba aquí hace un segundo…

-¡Fui por Harry! –escuchamos a lo lejos.

La hora de la verdad. A ver, si a mí me había perdonado, como le iría a Harry, que a pesar de estar embarrado estaba bastante bien.

-Ginny –murmuró él congelado. Todos estábamos expectantes, muchos se habían quedado mirando desde lejos, otros más descarados hasta se acercaron, pero entonces, lo que jamás me hubiera imaginado… Ginny se arrojó a los brazos de Harry.

-Te perdono, mi tontito –declaró estallando en lágrimas, al tiempo en que él la abrazaba.

Ahora sí que ya no podía más de felicidad. Podía ver como todo se estaba arreglando… perfecto.

Yo soy Hermione Nott. Estoy terminando mi quinto año en Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería. Soy la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, y la novia de Draco Malfoy. Mi madre es Bellatrix Nott, ahora auror. Mi padre, Maximiliano Nott tiene su propia empresa, y su hijo, Theodore Nott es uno de mis mejores amigos. Ronald anda viendo a Lavender Brown. Desde la guerra que Neville, quien dirigió al E.D. sale con Luna Lovegood. Mi mejor amiga Ginny continúa en una estupenda relación con mi mejor amigo, y todos los que quiero parecen estar de maravilla… por lo menos, por el momento.

* * *

Bien, cuando escribí esto era demasiado blanda como para matar a nadie :s ¿les molestó? ¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren asesinarme porque di asco? ¿Me dejarán un lindo review que me sacará una última sonrisa?

Hemos llegado al final... ¿o no?

Bye~ ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo!


	14. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

El sexto y séptimo año del trío de oro fueron dos años sin preocupaciones. La relación de Hermione y Draco continuó con sus discusiones tontas y reconciliaciones inmediatas, por siempre, incluso después de casados. El rubio platinado se unió a la empresa familiar de los Nott, junto a su gran amigo Theodore, y ambos, bajo las enseñanzas de Maximiliano, avanzan rápidamente en el mundo de los negocios. Mientras que Hermione trabaja como medimaga, y al cabo de unos años su estricto horario se tuvo que relajar debido a los gemelos Scorpius y Scarlett.

Unos meses antes de que los gemelos cambiaran la vida de los Malfoy, llegó al mundo James Severus Potter, fruto del amor de Ginevra y Harry, el cual nunca sufrió otra debilidad o problema… a excepción de un buen par debido a la bipolaridad del pelinegro.

Ronald Weasley se casó con Lavender Brown, pero están en riesgo de divorcio… el pelirrojo es auror, al igual que su mejor amigo, y Lavender trabaja junto con Parvati en una tienda de adivinación.

Luna y Neville parecen ser la pareja perfecta, y viajan por el mundo haciendo reportajes de criaturas extrañas… aunque Neville es auror pero con horario fijo (una orden expresa de Luna).

La mayoría de los mortífagos que se cambiaron de lado pasaron a hacer las cosas que tenían por apariencias, mientras que otros no. Bellatrix Nott se convirtió en auror, y Barty Crouch Jr. es maestro en la academia de aurores.

¿Qué más he de aclarar? Esta historia no fue más que el inicio de una nueva vida para algunos, enseñando los primeros amores y desamores de nuestros personajes principales pero… ¿les gustaría conocer la vida de los hijos de los Malfoy y los Potter? Por supuesto, así nos adentraríamos en todas estas cosas que aquí relato, así como también recordaríamos sucesos del sexto y séptimo año… la verdad, me encantaría hacerlo, y posiblemente comience a trabajar en esto, pero no lo subiría ahora. Confieso que temo me ocurra lo que me pasó aquí, y no me voy a arriesgar. Primero la terminaré, o por lo menos lo planearé todo y haré más de la mitad antes de publicar, y entonces… ¡¿lo haré?! Jejeje, así que ahora es el momento para comunicarme sus ideas en cuanto a esto, por qué… ¿quién no quiere ver cómo les va a los nuevos padres? ¿Y qué pasa con el divorcio de Ron? Además… ¿Resultó Luna ser una controladora, o una manipuladora a través de su ternura? Pues, díganme. ¿Les interesa?

* * *

La verdad es que no veo por qué retrasarlo más así que... lo publiqué hoy ._.

Para la "Guest" que puteó a Ginny en un review... xD ¡me dio mucha risa! la verdad es que me sorprendiste, yo no detesto a Ginny pero no la adoro tampoco, aunque... no sé, tenía que decírtelo, me dio mucha risa tu review asgdhfjasfda

Bien, así terminaba esta historia... la verdad, muchos me respondieron que querían que lo escribiera, pero nunca lo hice xDD aunque ahora, como la anduve revisando como que me dieron ganas... ¿algún interesado? Yo cacho que dentro de poco voy a concretarlo, pero no prometo nada ¡soy muy dispersa!

¡En serio les agradezco muchísimo a todos los que han comentado, han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y la han seguido... me han hecho muy, muy feliz!

Bye~ ^w^


End file.
